


Voice Message

by chaehoseok



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:39:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaehoseok/pseuds/chaehoseok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changkyun accidently makes a new student fall on his butt while chasing his best friend. This new guy is smart and cute and makes Changkyun's life difficult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shut up

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~  
> This is my first published fanfiction and I try to update frequently because it's my summer holiday. Changki is life and yeah, I hope you guys enjoy the fic. Please comment and stuff, it always gives me smiles. c:
> 
>  
> 
> **English is not my first language!**

Changkyun was silently tapping his pencil against the desk, staring blankly outside from the window and trying not to fall asleep. After few minutes he heard a hiss from the chair next to his.  
"Could you please stop that, it is annoying." It was Changkyun's best friend, Hyungwon. Changkyun rolled his eyes and dropped the pencil, laying his head on the desk and closing his eyes.  
"What's the time?"  
"Only 10 more minutes, you can do it." Hyungwon patted Changkyun's back. Biology classes are the worst. The shorter groaned painfully and muttered something unhearable. He hated Biology and it showed in his grades. The only subject he liked was English and easily got straight A's. English was rather easy for him and you could actually see him smiling at the classes.  
"I swear I'm going to eat every animal I see when I get out of here", Changkyun commented and made the teacher bang her palm against her table making everyone flinch and jump on their seats.  
"Mr. Im, pay attention", she shouted angrily. Everyone stared at Changkyun, but were quickly turned back after the teacher kept lecturing.  
"I'm sorry. I-I will", Changkyun stuttered and moved his gaze to Hyungwon who was trying his best not to laugh. Changkyun kicked his leg under the desk and made him groan.  
"Idiot. My leg will be amputated."  
"Shut up."

 

When the bell rang, everyone rushed outside to be the first ones in the line for lunch. Changkyun opened his eyes after falling asleep and saw Hyungwon packing his stuff. He streched and made a loud yawn.  
"Join me for lunch?" Hyungwon asked while closing the zipper of his backpack. Changkyun nodded and quickly sweeped everything on his desk with his arm to his bag and ran to catch Hyungwon who already left the class. That bastard never waited for him.  
"Hyungwon, wait you little-" he shouted and accidently bumped to someone on his way while running through the hallway. The person made a small squeal and fall on the floor on his butt while Changkyun tried his best to not lose balance and fall, too.  
"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Changkyun turned around to help the stranger up and offered a hand. The person was blushing of embarrassment and held his head down while accepting Changkyun's hand and let him pull him up. He was embarrased for letting such a squeal and falling on his butt like a baby. Changkyun was embarrased for letting that happen.  
"Did you get hurt? Oh my god, I'm so sor-"  
"No, it's nothing. Really." Changkyun scanned the person from head to toe for any injuries and tried to look at his face. You know, bruises and stuff. The person just kept his gaze on the ground and tried to sweep all the dirt from his clothes with his hands. Changkyun was sure that he hadn't met this guy before. He was about Changkyun's height with caramel brown hair. He had a pair of big, round glasses on his nose and embarrassed dimples on his cheekbones.  
"Are you sure?" The person nodded and picked his bag from the ground. Changkyun felt so sorry for making a possible new guy fall on his butt in front of everyone. Before he could say anything else, the guy had already disappeared from his sight.

 

Changkyun was left there confused. What the hell just happened? He got out of his thoughts when Hyungwon appeared laughing his ass off.  
"Well that was a scene!" he said hitting Changkyun's shoulder with his fist.  
"Shut up, it's all your fault."  
"I did nothing."  
"You and your hungry ass couldn't wait for me and I had to run, I hit a possible new student here and made him fall on the floor and made both of us embarrassed. So yeah, it's your fault." Hyungwon chuckled.  
"My ass is not hungry."  
"Shut up." Changkyun fixed the hold of his bag and started almost running towards the lunch area and Hyungwon followed him.  
"He was cute, though. Did you ask for his number?" Hyungwon asked when he catched Changkyun. Changkyun just hmphed and told him that he couldn't even see his face and he was pretty sure that he didn't want to give his number to someone who just made him flew across the hallway.  
"You still aren't over that girl?" After that Changkyun stopped and Hyungwon gained an angry glance from his friend.  
"I have", Changkyun said, "and that has nothing to do with what just happened." Hyungwon grinned and Changkyun kept going with his walking. He swore he could've hit his best friend in the face for bringing up his stupid thing with this girl he liked way too much. The girl basically used him and then left him for other guy, breaking the boy's heart into little pieces. Changkyun wasn't looking forward to date girls after what happened. He had always been open for love, but he never had even flirted with a guy. And Hyungwon's gay ass was always eager to get him a man.

**  
**Author's note:** I promise the future chapters will be longer! I haven't written for a long time so I want to get used to it first. :D I have almost everything planned out so I just have to write~ I hope you enjoyed!


	2. That soft cheek of yours

The next morning Changkyun woke up to 26 messages and 11 missed calls from Hyungwon. He opened the phone and scrolled quickly through every message. To be honest, all of them were something like "BOY THAT CUTE GUY SAT NEXT TO ME AT CLASS HOLY SHIT WHERE ARE YOU" or "YOU SHOULD BE HERE LIKE RN DUDEE". Changkyun sighed and threw the phone on the bed. Few eyemassages and he kicked the blanket off him, staring at his clock.  
"Shit", he muttered when he realized that he had snoozed more than he should've. His class started over an hour ago, so he decided to just skip the rest of the class and go to the next one.

 

When Changkyun arrived to school 15 minutes before his class he messaged Hyungwon to know where he was. He stood at the front gates and was looking around to maybe catch his friend's face while waiting for his reply.

**[Changkyun]:** bitch where you at  
**[Hyungwon]:** behind you

Changkyun swore his friend was a mixture of a stalker and a ninja. He turned around and jumped a bit when he saw his best friend right behind him.  
"Why did you skip the class? You missed the opportunity to sit next to your husband", Hyungwon started, making Changkyun just roll his eyes.  
"Snoozed."  
"Oh, I was kinda expecting that." They started walking towards the building and Hyungwon told everything that happened at class. Hyungwon told everything he got to know about the boy because he had shared few words with him. Changkyun was actually right about the fact that the boy was a new student and had arrived yesterday (what a welcome to bump into him that way on his first day). Hyungwon told that he was also really smart and helped him with few exercises.  
"That's what you get for being stupid", Changkyun commented.  
"Oh come on! I might be stupid but I'm twice as good looking", Hyungwon replied while winking and shooting hearts at his friend. Changkyun completely ignored that and asked if he knew his name.  
"Oh."  
"Don't tell me you didn't ask." Hyungwon bit his lips.  
"I'm sorry, I forgot to."  
"Where are your manners, boy." Hyungwon started wiggling his eyebrows at that point.  
"Why are you so curious about his name?" Changkyun started getting annoyed at his friend when he started poking his sides with his fingers. Changkyun swatted the hands away and frowned.  
"Am I not allowed to be curious about a new student?" Hyungwon ignored the question and kept teasing his friend in every possible way.

 

As Hyungwon had also told him, some of the new students classes were the same as Changkyun's and/or Hyungwon's. When the two had separated to go to their own classes and Changkyun waited for his to start at the hallway, he saw a familiar face approaching him.  
"Oh fuck", he cursed under his breath and quickly took his phone out of his pocket and pretended to be busy. It was the new guy. He was able to recognize him even though he didn't really see his whole face yesterday. And he was cute. And Changkyun hated to admit it. While Changkyun was silently eyeing this boy, they actually made a small eyecontact. The boy embarrassingly made a small smile and a small wave to Changkyun after he recognized him. Changkyun could feel the heat burning his cheeks when he returned a smile back. He was just worried that the redness wouldn't go away and someone would come and pick it up. If Hyungwon was at the same class right now he would be the one doing it. Changkyun knew that he would easily fall into this boy if he doesn't do something about it. He hated it.

 

When the class started, Changkyun scooted to his usual seat before anyone else would take it. He took his phone again and opened the conversation with Hyungwon.

**[Changkyun]:** lol you were right  
**[Hyungwon]:** where is he sitting

Changkyun lifted his head up and looked around for the new guy. And there he was: coming as the last in the class and looking for a seat. And because everything wanted to go down the sink, every other seat was taken except the one next to Changkyun. 

**[Changkyun]:** oh my fucckkkkkkkkkkkfds  
**[Hyungwon]:** HA he sat next to you didnt he

"Umm..." Changkyun heard someone mumble next to him and moved his gaze to the guy standing beside the empty seat. His smile was embarrased and he really tried to avoid any eyecontact. Changkyun just tried to act normal but wasn't sure how well he managed to do that. It was clear that the boy remembered Changkyun and what happened yesterday.  
"...is it a bother if I sit here?" he asked like a scared puppy who was going to get hit if he said anything wrong. Changkyun nodded and smiled to the boy, moving the empty seat to let the boy sit down. The boy made a small bow and thanked him. 

 

Changkyun couldn't stop looking how neatly the boy put all his stuff on the desk and started tapping his phone while waiting for the teacher to arrive. From his hands his gaze moved to the boy's face to actually see what he looked like. Oh my god was his skin soft-looking, he must overuse moisturizers and all those face creams Changkyun never touches. When Changkyun caught himself staring for too long and imagining things he bitch slapped himself on the cheek. The boy noticed this and turned to look at him with a confused look.  
"I...um...is there something wrong with my face?" he started while touching his face to remove something like toothpaste or a milk moustache. Changkyun felt his ears burning and started stuttering:  
"N-no. I'm sorry I got lost in my thoughts and yeah... I'm sorry I stared." The boy smiled (holy jesus those dimples) and turned back to tap his phone. Changkyun decided that it was the best for him to stop looking at him and so he took his own phone out again to message his best friend.

**[Changkyun]:** im so stupid dude omg  
**[Hyungwon]:** what the hell did you do  
**[Changkyun]:** he caught me staring AND YOU SAY NOTHING I WAS NOT CHECKING HIM OUT  
**[Hyungwon]:** ;)

Changkyun sighed, slammed his phone on the desk and buried his face in his hands. He was so awkward.

 

The class was going pretty well: the boy was studying hard and raised his hand for almost every question the teacher asked. Changkyun was sleeping and drooling on his hand. When he started snoring, the boy poked him.  
"Are you sleeping?" he asked. Changkyun opened his eye to look at the boy.  
"Yea."  
"You snored."  
"Is it bothering you?"  
"Yes. It is." Changkyun stood up and streched his back. The boy had a forced smile on his face; he sure wanted to focus on the class but this kid snoring next to him was distracting him.  
"Okay, I'm sorry. I won't fall asleep anymore", Changkyun apologized when he had stopped yawning.  
"Thanks", the boy answered. "I'm Kihyun, by the way. I'm sorry, I didn't realize I hadn't told my name yet." Changkyun quickly turned his gaze to this "Kihyun" who was already offering his hand for him. Changkyun just stared at the hand while he could feel a swarm of butterflies have a family meeting in his stomach. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit GRAB THE FREAKING HAND. Changkyun could feel his ears burning again because this son of a gun decided to look cute as heck with those glasses. And then a sudden flashback of Hyungwon appeared in his mind when he scolded him for not asking the boy's name. Changkyun almost slapped himself again.  
"Y-yeah. Nice to meet you, Kihyun", he gabbled and hesitatingly took his hand and shook it. "I'm Changkyun." Those goddamn dimples appeared again when Kihyun smiled. After Changkyun had shaken Kihyun's hand for way too long, he quickly pulled it back before he made a complete fool of himself (he was sure that he already did). Then he turned back to his desk and made sure that he wouldn't look at Kihyun for the rest of the class.

 

When the class ended, Changkyun was faster than ever to pack his things and leave. He heard Kihyun call him but heck no was he going to look at his soft cheeks, those sinful brown eyes and smell his strawberry shampoo (he definitely DID NOT smell his shampoo while sitting next to him). Hyungwon was already waiting for Changkyun outside the class.  
"Yo, man! How was th-" he started but Changkyun quickly dashed at him and almost tackled them on the floor. He almost ripped Hyungwon's uniform when he shouted "MOVE! MOVE!" and tried to pull him to the side before Kihyun would see him.  
"What the hell has possessed you!?" Hyungwon screamed while Changkyun forcefully stuffed them through a door into another hallway. When Changkyun had kicked the door shut he collapsed on the floor.  
"What the heck was that?" Hyungwon asked, kneeled next to Changkyun and stared at him. Changkyun was facing the floor and made small sobs. Hyungwon patted his back.  
"He is cute, isn't he?"  
"Yes."

 

 

**

**Author's note:** Oh yas, a new chapter~ It was a lot longer than the first one. Things are happening slowly, but there will be some good moments coming up ahead *evil laugh* And thank you for all those kudoses ♥


	3. Delicious

Hyungwon and Changkyun were sitting at lunch, Hyungwon eagerly munching his sandwich while Changkyun poked his food with a fork and rolled it around the plate. He was lost in his thoughts and was leaning against his hand.  
"Dude, check this out", Hyungwon said and tried to show something from his phone to Changkyun. When there was no response, Hyungwon started waving his hand in front of Changkyun's face to wake him up to real life.  
"Hello? Earth to Changkyunnie!"  
"Hm?" Changkyun blinked his eyes a few times and turned to look at Hyungwon. "What's up?" There was a small smirk on Hyungwon's face because he knew exactly why Changkyun was lost.  
"Nothing, I was just trying to show you something but it doesn't matter", he said. "You were thinking about the guy, right?" Fishing for some information to tease his friend was a habit of his. Changkyun made a face and buried himself in his hands.  
"I can't handle this..." Hyungwon chuckled and was about to say something when he saw someone running up to them.

 

"WHATS UP!" It was one of their friends and he made a cool slide and bumped at the table, making Changkyun's drink shake violently.  
"Minhyuk!" Hyungwon shouted and stood up to make a fist bump with the boy with white hair. Minhyuk sat across the boys. He was wearing a yellow hoodie which was almost as bright as his personality: he was known to be very chatty and happy. He was friends with almost everyone at the school but Hyungwon and Changkyun were one of his closest friends.  
"What's up with Changkyun?" Minhyuk asked when he noticed the boy still hiding under his hands. Hyungwon didn't say anything because he didn't want to babble out his best friend's private things without his permission, so he just patted Changkyun's shoulder.  
"He will tell eventually if he wants to", Hyungwon said. "By the way, where is your uniform?" Minhyuk giggled.  
"I didn't feel like wearing one today."  
"Are you crazy?"  
"Yeah." Hyungwon sighed and shook his head. This kid was sometimes unbelievable.  
"Are you going to eat that?" Minhyuk asked from Changkyun and pointed at the almost untouched plate of food.  
"No." The word was muffled because Changkyun was still at his original position. Minhyuk made a happy squeal and stole the plate and started eating the food.  
"You don't have any lunch money?" Hyungwon asked while staring at Minhyuk who had his cheeks filled with food. Minhyuk shook his head and said that he had used it for video games.  
"Wow, I'm so surprised", Hyungwon sighed and smiled at his friend's stupid behavior. Minhyuk smirked and continued eating Changkyun's leftovers.

 

"Have you seen Jooheon today?" Hyungwon asked when Minhyuk had destroyed the food. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve and Hyungwon made a disgusted face.  
"We had the same class before I came here", Minhyuk said, "but I don't know where he is right now." At that moment Changkyun couldn't really breathe so he lifted his head up and saw Minhyuk for the first time that day. Minhyuk smiled at him and Changkyun had to blink for a few times to actually see him because it was so bright.  
"The food was delicious. Thank you, Kyunie", Minhyuk said and moved the plate to the side. "Is there something bothering you? You seemed to be pretty sad just a moment ago. And actually right now, too." Changkyun quickly shook his head and stood up.  
"I'm fine. I have to use the bathroom", he said and turned to leave. After taking a few steps towards the bathroom he turned on his heels and ran back to Hyungwon and Minhyuk. It didn't take a second when they found him under their table.  
"What the heck?" Minhyuk said and turned to look under the table. Changkyun was squatting and making a signal to 'shut the fuck up'. Hyungwon started looking around to see what caused Changkyun to run and hide and there it was: Kihyun had just arrived at the lunch area and was ordering his food. Hyungwon started laughing and Changkyun hit his leg under the table.  
"Ow, don't hit me", Hyungwon said tears in his eyes.  
"Shut the fuck up or he sees me." Minhyuk's confused face was worth seeing at that point, and he was hitting Hyungwon's arms.  
"What is happening?" he asked but Hyungwon couldn't stop laughing. He was folded in half and Changkyun tried to shush him. Basically everyone at the lunch area had turned to see what had gotten to Hyungwon and Changkyun was almost visible under the table if you just happened to look at the table. And of course Kihyun was one of the people who turned to look.

 

Changkyun had taken the guard position and was looking stupid while squatting and holding his eyes closed. No, no, no, please do not come here! was everything he could think of when he heard footsteps coming closer and Hyungwon's laughter was going down.  
"Oh, hi Hyungwon", the too familiar voice said right next to the table. Changkyun parted one of his eyes and he saw someone standing right in front of him. He tried to hold his breath and bit his finger to prevent any kind of sound coming out of his mouth. No way would he get caught when he was under a table, how embarrassing is that?  
"I was just wondering if you are okay? Can you breathe?" the voice said and Changkyun heard Hyungwon giggle. He slid his hand under the table and showed Changkyun a bueno sign while wiggling his fingers. That was enough for Changkyun to tell that it was Kihyun.  
"Yeah, I'm alright. Minhyuk just told me a stupid joke", Hyungwon lied and sniffled his running nose. "You can sit with us if you want to." That son of a bitch did this on purpose.  
"Ah, thank you." Changkyun followed how the legs moved next to Minhyuk. Changkyun almost collapsed when he tried to avoid Kihyun's legs when he sat down. He almost made a small whine but bit his arm to hold it.  
"I'm Minhyuk, nice to meet you." Changkyun was able to imagine Minhyuk's confused face right now.  
"Ah, nice to meet you. I'm Kihyun." Hyungwon kicked Changkyun and Changkyun punched his leg back with his fist. Hyungwon didn't know that Changkyun knew Kihyun's name already, because he kinda forgot to tell.

 

Changkyun had listened to the trio's conversation for how long and his legs were feeling numb and tired. He would lose balance and fall any moment. And it didn't help how Hyungwon would sometimes kick him. He swore that he would finally punch Hyungwon in the face when he gets out.  
"Have you seen Changkyun?" Kihyun said all of a sudden and that's when Changkyun lost his balance and hit his head on the table making it shake. And the bang was really loud. All the curses Changkyun thought in his head would send him to hell straight ahead.  
"Oh yeah, I have", Hyungwon smirked and grabbed Changkyun's shirt and pulled him up. Face burning he crawled under the table and took his seat. He didn't dare to look at Kihyun anymore and avoided looking at him by staring at his nervous fingers.  
"O-oh." Hyungwon kicked Changkyun's leg again.  
"Where is the nearest bridge", Changkyun said without moving. Kihyun frowned.  
"I... uh I don't know?" he responded. "Few miles?"  
"Okay thank you, I'm jumping", Changkyun said and immediately stood up to leave, but Hyungwon grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.  
"You are not going anywhere, mister", he said and made sure that he wasn't escaping. When Minhyuk spotted Changkyun's blushed face he made a squeal.  
"Oh my god, are you tw-"  
"NO!" Changkyun screamed and finally lifted his head up to stare at Minhyuk in a 'I'm going to kill you in your sleep' -way and slammed his palms against the table while standing up. And then Changkyun excused himself and left.

 

Next Changkyun found himself in a locked toilet. He was hugging his legs and sat on top of the toilet. He wasn't thinking anything, he wasn't even sure if he could come to the school anymore. He had embarrassed both him and Kihyun again, and Minhyuk had made things even worse. Does Kihyun now know that he has a small crush on him? Definitely. Does he think that Changkyun is a weirdo? Maybe. He wanted to go home but couldn't leave the toilet. What if he sees Kihyun or someone who had seen everything from the side? At this point he was considering to live in the toilet for the rest of his life drinking toilet water to keep him alive.  
"Changkyun?" someone said who had entered the restrooms. It was Hyungwon's voice, thank god.  
"Please, leave me alone", Changkyun said with a shaky voice.  
"Come on, you have to get out sooner or later. Please. Kihyun's not here", Hyungwon begged and knocked on his cubicle's door. "Please." After a few second's silence the door unlocked and Hyungwon saw a red-eyed and sniffling Changkyun in front of him. He captured him in a hug and Changkyun bursted out crying against the taller's chest.  
"I've made a complete fool of myself."  
"No, you haven't." Hyungwon was petting his hair while holding his shaky body.  
"You really like Kihyun, don't you?"  
"Yes."

 

 

**

**Author's note:** Wow, a new chapter again. I have had nothing to do but to write because it's storming outside so here's a new chapter. :'3 And it was the first appearance for Minhyuk, too. I think this is the point where things will finally start to happen, so please be patient and wait!^^ And thank you again for all the sweet comments♥


	4. I'm sorry

Last night Changkyun didn't really sleep. Hyungwon had offered to stay with him for the night, but Changkyun told him that he would be fine. He was not 5 years old and he could handle this. If crying for every 30 minutes, hitting his pillow and being in a coma for two hours straight and thinking nothing counts in "being able to handle yourself". Changkyun didn't stay in school for the rest of the day and Hyungwon helped him to ninja out (Changkyun insisted). But he knew that he had to go tomorrow and to be under the same roof with Kihyun and perhaps they had same classes, too.

 

 

  
The next morning Changkyun woke up at time but didn't want to leave his bed, because the evil reality was waiting for him. Until his phone went off he had to stick his hand out to reach it.  
"Yeah", he answered without checking who was even calling.  
"Changkyun! Are you up?" It took a while for Changkyun to recognize Hyungwon's voice.  
"Yeah."  
"I'm behind your door, open." This guy was apparently a stalker, a ninja AND an early bird. And Changkyun had always thought that Hyungwon loved sleeping. He sighed and crawled out to unlock his door. He lived in a dorm alone, because his parents' home was too far away from the school he wanted to go to. And that was a plus for Hyungwon to make surprise visits.

 

 

  
When Changkyun opened the door, Hyungwon was already in his school uniform and ready to go. And he had a plastic bag in his other hand.  
"I brought breakfast."  
"Since when did you become so generous?" Changkyun said with an annoyed tone; probably because he was forced out of bed and he had to go to school and meet you know who.  
"Since when did you become so grumpy?" Hyungwon kicked his shoes off and went to kitchen to put the bag on the table. "I bought you noodles." Changkyun felt like someone stabbed his heart at that point.  
"Thank you. And sorry, I didn't mean to be rude", Changkyun said when he appeared in the kitched Hyungwon and hugged him from behind. "I don't know what I would do without you. Really, thank you." Changkyun buried his face in Hyungwon's back and sniffled a bit.  
"Aw, aren't you a big cry-baby." Hyungwon patted Changkyun's hands which were tightly around him. "I know why you are sad, don't worry about me. Now, eat." Changkyun let go of his friend who turned around to give him a big cheering smile.   
"I thought you didn't eat properly after coming home yesterday so I decided to get you something." Changkyun nodded and smiled back. Hyungwon was really precious.

 

 

  
Soon they had to leave for school and Changkyun had attached himself to Hyungwon's arm. Hyungwon was like his mom who had taken his son to his first day of school. Hanging on Hyungwon's arm wouldn't really help him if Kihyun appeared, but it made him feel a bit more safe. And Hyungwon didn't really mind.  
"Yo, Hyungwon and Changkyun!" Both of them turned around and saw Minhyuk (who had his uniform on) running towards them. They were outside the school, heading inside and almost reaching the stairs which lead inside.  
"Why is Changkyun playing a baby monkey?"  
"I am what I am, man." Suddenly Hyungwon felt Changkyun's grip on his shirt tighten and Changkyun made a small whine.  
"Hide me."  
"What?"  
"Hide me. Like now." Minhyuk was quicker and took his backpack off his back, opened the zipper, dumped all the things on the ground and stuffed Changkyun's head in it. Perfect. Kihyun walked past them, made a confused look when he saw Changkyun with a backpack on his head, made a small wave and stepped inside through the doors. Hyungwon and Minhyuk smiled and waved back, but Changkyun just stood there head stuffed inside a bag. He was thankful that he didn't have to look at Kihyun, but it was getting difficult to breathe and it was pretty hot (and smelly) inside Minhyuk's backpack.  
"Can I take this off?" Minhyuk grabbed the bag and pulled it away. Changkyun started coughing and complained about Minhyuk's hygiene. This just made the latter laugh.

 

 

  
It was the time when Changkyun would sit on his usual place at class and Kihyun would come as the last one inside, see that there is no other seats left than the one next to Changkyun and he would sit there. Neither of them did say anything or even looked at each other. They just went through the class like everyone else and like they usually would: Kihyun knows answer for almost every question and Changkyun sleeps. If he snored, Kihyun wouldn't wake him up. This continued for the rest of the week.

 

 

  
"You are coming, right?"  
"Yeah, sure." Minhyuk cheered and hugged Changkyun over the lunch table.  
"It is going to be so much fun!" he shouted and Hyungwon told him to keep quiet.  
"It has been a forever since we spent a Friday together." It was Jooheon, the last friend of their close little group. He had the biggest dimples you'll ever see, his eyes were small and even smaller when he smiled. He had an intimidating appearance, but actually he was a soft teddybear when you started talking to him. They had planned to finally gather up after a long time to drink and spend a night together at Jooheon's place. He also lived alone, so there were no parents to interrupt. And Jooheon got a way to get them drinks by the friend of his.  
"So it's this Friday? Tomorrow?" Hyungwon asked. Jooheon nodded.  
"So everyone's coming?" Changkyun, Hyungwon and Minhyuk said yes and it was sealed. Changkyun was thankful that he could finally get his thoughts somewhere else and have fun with his friends.

 

 

  
Soon it was Friday, school had ended and Changkyun was waiting for Hyungwon to get ready at Hyungwon's apartment. The boy was doing his hair and Changkyun was sitting all ready on his bed while playing Candy Crush. Jooheon's apartment wasn't that far away so they were just going to walk there.  
"Do you have a jacket with you? It's going to be pretty chilly outside", Hyungwon asked after he had put his blow-dryer down.  
"Yeah." Hyungwon walked over to him and stole Changkyun's phone from his hands. Changkyun made a noise of protest, but Hyungwon was taller and the phone was unreachable.  
"Help me choose a shirt."  
"We are going to Jooheon's, not a club."  
"I don't want to look like a garbage bag. Pretty please~" Changkyun sighed and helped Hyungwon to choose a shirt from two which looked exactly the same for Changkyun. He just chose the other one to be a better one without even looking and Hyungwon tried it on.  
"Do I look fat in this shirt?" he joked while taking a weird pose for Changkyun. Changkyun just smacked Hyungwon's butt and told him that he looked great in every piece of clothing. After that they were ready and headed to Jooheon's place.

 

 

  
Hyungwon and Changkyun were there after 30 minutes and knocked on the door. They could already hear a low bass coming from the apartment.  
"I'm sure atleast one of his neighbours is going to cuss us out", Changkyun said.  
"For sure." Jooheon opened the door and greeted his friends with a hug.  
"Welcome!" You could the slight effect of alcohol in his voice. "Minhyuk is feeling good already."  
"This bitch got drunk before we even got here!" Hyungwon screamed and ran inside to attack his friend. Changkyun just chuckled and got inside with Jooheon, who closed the door. They found Minhyuk being tackled on the floor with Hyungwon on top of him. Minhyuk was screaming and laughing and hitting Hyungwon to get him off, but Hyungwon wasn't going anywhere and just kept tickling Minhyuk. Minhyuk was aggressively flailing his limbs everywhere. Jooheon arrived in the room with two beers for Hyungwon and Changkyun, and when Hyungwon saw them he stood up fast and was already opening the can when Changkyun just had took his own from Jooheon. It didn't take a long time when Hyungwon dumped the can and was having a burping contest with Minhyuk and they were giggling like schoolgirls.  
"These kids..." Jooheon laughed and sat on the couch. He motioned Changkyun to sit next to him, and so he did.  
"How are you, Changkyun? I haven't talked to you for a long time", Jooheon started and Changkyun flickered the can opener.  
"I'm good. I guess."  
"I heard about the episode at lunch area", Jooheon snickered. Changkyun cleared his throat and felt the blush rising up.  
"Y-yeah. What about it?" Changkyun looked at Jooheon, who was digging his phone from his pocket.  
"I can give you his number." Changkyun rised his eyebrows in confusion. Jooheon chuckled again. "He goes to the music class as me. He has a pretty damn good voice. We changed numbers on his first day because I told him we should collaborate someday or something." Changkyun bit hit lip and stared at Jooheon's phone. Should he do it? Wait. What is he even going to do with it? He is definitely NOT going to call or text him. Hecks no.  
"No, I don't need it-"  
"Just take it. You don't have to use it, but you have it just in case." Jooheon's encouraging smile and the slight buzz of alcohol in his head made him save the number in his phone. He put a cute hamster emoji next to his name.

 

 

  
All of them had taken a few more beers than they should've and Minhyuk had taken an empty bottle and was waving it in the air. It was a miracle that he was still standing.  
"Let's play truth *hiccup* or dare!" he shouted and everyone thought it was a good idea. They had spent almost two hours doing nothing but drinking while Minhyuk and Hyungwon giggled at nothing. They sat in a circle on the floor and Minhyuk rolled the bottle first. It pointed at Jooheon.  
"Truth or dare."  
"Truth." Minhyuk smirked because he already had a question ready.  
"When was the last time you got laid?" Hyungwon kicked Minhyuk's butt.  
"That's a lame question..." he mumbled and Minhyuk swatted his leg away and then turned back to Jooheon and waited eagerly for an answer.  
"Uuuh..."  
"He doesn't even remember!" Minhyuk screamed and collapsed on the floor laughing. Jooheon got angry quickly and was about to punch him, but Changkyun calmed him down because Minhyuk started screaming.  
"Let's just skip this one", he said and motioned Jooheon to roll the bottle. Jooheon glared at Minhyuk and rolled. It pointed at Minhyuk.  
"Ha! Truth or dare", Jooheon shouted like he had just gotten a revenge.  
"Truths are for babies, give me a dare."  
"One shot a beer." Hyungwon booed but Minhyuk wobbled up and got a beer from the table. Not a second and it was open and everyone was clapping and screaming:  
"Drink! Drink! Drink!" The beer was easily dumped away and Minhyuk looked so proud of himself.  
"Aaah, that was easy!" he said and Jooheon smirked because he knew that Minhyuk would pass out soon.  
"Woah", Minhyuk said when he almost lost balance when he tried to sit back down but Hyungwon catched him and giggled. It was Minhyuk's turn to roll again. And it pointed at Changkyun.  
"Ah, Changkyun, my friend", Minhyuk slurred and put his hand on Changkyun's shoulder.  
"Dare." Minhyuk seemed to be happy with the fast answer.  
"I dare you to kiss the best-looking one of us." Changkyun gave a laugh and raised his eyebrows. Easy. He stood up and marched right away in front of his best friend. When he sat on Hyungwon's lap, Minhyuk quickly shouted that he needed to see a hot kiss. Hyungwon and Changkyun just smirked at each other when Changkyun tangled his arms around Hyungwon's neck. It took no time for Changkyun to put his lips on top of Hyungwon's who was quick to respond.  
"More tongue!" Minhyuk screamed and started clapping with Jooheon to encourage them to go further. Changkyun laughed in the kiss and started to push his tongue inside Hyungwon's mouth. The kiss was really sloppy and the taste of alcohol was lingering on their tongues.  
"Guys, I think that's enough!" Jooheon laughed after the two had been making out for a moment but didn't seem like stopping anytime soon. When they started to pull out, Changkyun bit his teeth in Hyungwon's bottom lip and pulled it to maybe tease him a bit. Hyungwon smirked when Changkyun let go and crawled off him. Minhyuk seemed to be happy what he saw because he was fangirling like crazy.  
"You two have been doing this before!" Jooheon screamed and Changkyun and Hyungwon were just wiggling their eyebrows at each other.  
"I wonder what Kihyun would say..." Minhyuk giggled and Changkyun punched his knee. "Or Hoseok!" Hyungwon yelled and tackled Minhyuk down.  
"Do not talk about him!" he whined and pressed his face against Minhyuk's chest to hide his blush gripping his shirt. Hyungwon had had this thing for this hot guy named Hoseok who never skipped gym and was like hot af, for a long time. Hyungwon was making fake sobs on Minhyuk's chest.  
"Too much..." he whined.  
"We have been friends for years and this is not the first truth or dare we have been playing", Changkyun finally explained. "And Hyungwon is a lot more handsome than the two of you combined."  
"Yah!" Minhyuk whined under Hyungwon and pouted making the others laugh.

 

 

  
Several rounds (and beers) after everyone were passed out on the floor except for Changkyun who had been lying there for quite a long time listening to snoring and random sleeptalking. The game had gotten way too wild and Jooheon had to make it stop when it ended up in a dare where Minhyuk had to lick Hyungwon's leg from ankle to knee. They had a lot of fun and Changkyun was laughing by himself on the floor while staring at the ceiling. He stood up from the floor and waddled away to look for his phone. After he had kicked few empty cans from his way, he saw his phone on the couch and he threw himself there and grabbed his phone. It was past 4am and it was still buzzing in his head. He looked at his friends on the floor: Jooheon was curled up in a ball, Hyungwon's limbs were tangled around the carpet and Minhyuk was a starfish. Changkyun laughed and opened his phone again. He ended up in his contacts and stared at Kihyun's number for a moment. He missed Kihyun so much. He wanted to hug and kiss him. He wanted to interwine their fingers together. He wanted to hear his cute voice again and stare at his brown eyes. So whatever reason he told himself he clicked on the number and opened the chat.

  
**[Changkyun]:** Kihyuniiieygg

  
After a five minutes Changkyun's phone vibrated and he made a happy squeal.

  
**[Kihyun]:** Umm... Who is this?  
**[Changkyun]:** itz meee  
**[Kihyun]:** Could I get a name, please?  
**[Changkyun]:** its changkiung3  
**[Kihyun]:** Changkyun? Why are you texting me?  
**[Changkyun]:** i midsd you kihuunie  
**[Kihyun]:** Are you drunk?  
**[Changkyun]:** mnaybe

  
There was no response from Kihyun for a moment. Changkyun started to get pissed off. He was tired of typing so he pressed the voice messaging button and held it to record.  
"Kihyunie... I miss you, I miss your brown eyes and, and I miss your dimples. Yeah, your dimples." Changkyun made a whine but didn't stop recording. "You smell like strawberries, Kihyun." At this point Changkyun's voice started to shake and he was starting to sob. He took a shaky breath and continued. "I'm sorry I made you fall on the floor... And sorry I'm a fool and... and sorry that I hid from you. And didn't talk to, to you at class. You are so pretty, Kihyunie." His voice cracked a little. "Please, I miss you." He let go of the button and the phone sent it. Changkyun stared at the foggy bright screen through his teary eyes. When the message was marked as read and Kihyun had listened to it, a message popped up.

  
**[Kihyun]:** Where are you? Send me your location.

  
Changkyun sniffled and pressed the button to send his location for Kihyun.

  
**[Kihyun]:** Thanks. I'm coming there.

 

 

  
Changkyun had threwn the phone on the couch and he just laid on the couch limp. His eyes were open and when a single tear fell from his eye, he aggressively wiped it away. He didn't know why he was angry or why he was even crying. The effects of the alcohol were slowly going away but Changkyun felt so tired that he didn't want to move. If he stood up, he would collapse right away. Minutes went by and Changkyun just laid there. Until he heard knocks on the door and keys opening the lock. A ray of light came inside and Changkyun heard footsteps. He heard someone say 'thank you' and the door closed.  
"Changkyun?" Lazily Changkyun moved his head to look at the door, where someone was kicking their shoes off. Then the person looked around the place and when he spotted Changkyun on the couch, he walked towards him while trying not to step on empty bottles or cans.  
"Changkyun?" Changkyun blinked his tears away and tried to see who it was.  
"Who is this", he mumbled and felt someone wiping his tears away with their thumbs.  
"Kihyun." Changkyun flinched and sat up.  
"Kihyunnie?" Changkyun curled his legs towards himself to give Kihyun some space to sit next to him.  
"I missed you, Kihyunnie... Why did you-" Changkyun bursted out crying like crazy before he could even finish. He was an ugly crier but Kihyun didn't really care and scooped the boy into a tight hug. Kihyun was stroking Changkyun's hair softly and calmly, whose hands were uncomfortably between their chests while Changkyun sobbed against his shoulder.  
"Why are you crying?" Kihyun asked in such a soft voice that it felt like Changkyun was being hugged by his own mother.  
"I'm sorry. I kissed Hyungwon", he sobbed.  
"Wait, what?" Kihyun chuckled and moved a bit back to look at Changkyun's face. He wiped the tears falling down his cheeks and smiled. "You don't have to be sorry about that."  
"Do you hate me?" Kihyun frowned and looked straight into Changkyun's eyes.  
"No."  
"Good", Changkyun said and went back to hug Kihyun. Changkyun doesn't remember when he fell asleep.

 

 

 

**

**Author's note:** Yeah. I think I will say nothing, it just happened. XD Don't kill me~ (this chapter was a lot longer than usual, damn. thank you again for the sweet comments♥ D:)


	5. I could

"THERE'S SOMEONE ON THE COUCH AND CHANGKYUN IS DEAD!" Minhyuk was screaming and kicking Jooheon and Hyungwon to wake them up from the floor. Jooheon was the first one to react, he jumped up and ran towards the couch while hissing because of his sudden headache which stinged when he got up so quick. On the couch there was Kihyun sleeping half sitting and half laying, head resting against the back and Changkyun was cuddled around him comfortably. His head was resting on Kihyun's chest, feet and arms tangled around his body with mouth slightly open to let the small snores come out. There was a small line of drool running from his mouth.  
"Hyungwon, get the hell up!" Minhyuk shouted and dragged his friend across the floor with his hands towards the 'dead body'. Hyungwon mumbled something that he wanted to sleep and when he was too heavy to drag anymore, Minhyuk dropped him and ran next to Jooheon, who was staring at the two sleeping beauties. Jooheon kicked Kihyun's foot softly to wake him up.  
"Yo, dude. How did you get inside?" His voice was not mad at all, but Kihyun got a heart attack when he felt someone touch him. He jumped slightly and bringed his palm on his forehead and tried to calm his heartbeat.  
"You scared me to death", he sighed. Jooheon laughed and Minhyuk had grabbed Jooheon's arm like his life depended on it. At this point Kihyun remembered that Changkyun existed and was awkwardly around him.  
"He is playing a baby monkey again", Minhyuk commented and a small smile creeped on his face. Kihyun's embarrassed dimples appeared again.  
"H-hey, Changkyun", he said while trying to get him carefully off, but Changkyun just tightened his grip more. He was dead asleep and wasn't going to let go of his teddy bear. Kihyun looked helpless and just gave up, dropping his head backwards on the couch's back and sighing. Minhyuk had let go of Jooheon and walked back to them with a toy trumpet.  
"Where the heck did you get that?" Jooheon asked but Minhyuk didn't respond. He walked towards Changkyun, placed the trumpet next to his ear and blew in it. The sound was more than loud enough to make Changkyun scream in fear and swat the trumpet out of Minhyuk's hands and it dropped on the floor.  
"WHAT THE HELL, MINHYUK!" he screamed at Minhyuk, who was laughing like crazy and rolling on the floor.  
"I knew that I had to bring it with me to wake up someone!" he cackled. Changkyun realized that his legs were still around Kihyun, so he quickly pulled them off and his face was red like a tomato. He buried his face against his legs which he was hugging thightly.  
"I'm sorry, I-" he mumbled, not knowing what to say. Kihyun made a small laugh, placing his hand on Changkyun's knee and making a small motion with his thumb against it. Changkyun flinched a bit at the sudden touch and when he lifted his head, Kihyun had already let go and was standing facing Jooheon.  
"I called your janitor to let me in. He might be a little pissed off since it was 4am", he said to him and headed towards the door. "I think I should leave since you woke up and there's someone to take care of Changkyun." Kihyun smiled at Changkyun who got shivers from the sudden eyecontact. He didn't break it until Kihyun did look away and an embarrassed smile creeped on Changkyun's face.  
"Okay, thank you", Jooheon said slightly confused. And then he was gone.

 

 

 

"Boy, you got a story to tell us", Jooheon said and jumped on the sofa next to Changkyun. "Minhyuk, could you please go check how Hyungwon is doing? He has been in the bathroom for quite a long time and I bet he is throwing up." Minhyuk nodded and went to the bathroom and shouted that he was right.  
"Are you alright?" Minhyuk asked when he bent down.  
"What does it look like..." Hyungwon muttered while hugging the toilet. Minhyuk gave him few pats on the back.  
"You are so bad with alcohol. Why do you drink so much because the next morning you are always like this?" Hyungwon chuckled at the question.  
"Are you really asking me that?"  
"Okay, I get it", Minhyuk laughed. "Tell me if you need help."  
"I guess I'm done." Hyungwon stood up and flushed the toilet. He was feeling pretty shaky and Minhyuk helped him to the sink so he could wash his face and drink some water.  
"You okay?" Minhyuk asked when Hyungwon had turned the sink off. He nodded and stood up, leaning against Minhyuk for support.

 

 

 

When Minhyuk and Hyungwon returned to the livingroom and Hyungwon could stay up by himself, they saw Jooheon dying laughing next to Changkyun who emotionlessly was staring at his phone's screen.  
"What has happened? Why's Jooheon dying?" Hyungwon asked, because he had missed a lot while he was sleeping on the floor.  
"We found Changkyun tangled around Kihyun on the couch when we woke up", Minhyuk snickered. Hyungwon's eyes were the size of plates and his jaw dropped.  
"Kihyun was here!?"  
"Yeah, I don't know why. I guess he arrived after we had passed out." Minhyuk walked to Jooheon and Changkyun. He kicked Jooheon's side after he dropped on the floor from the couch.  
"What happened? I want to know!" he whined and Jooheon sat up, wiping tears from his eyes.  
"Ch...Changkyun-" he started but started laughing again. Hopeless. He turned to look at Changkyun who was like a statue. Minhyuk took the phone from his hands and Changkyun didn't even budge. Changkyun's and Kihyun's chat was open and Minhyuk scrolled through the messages which were sent last night. Hyungwon was at least as curious as Minhyuk and started reading the messages over Minhyuk's shoulder.  
"Oh my god..." Hyungwon started squealing and started jumping in joy. It didn't take a second when Minhyuk started screaming with him; Jooheon still laughing on the floor and Changkyun being a statue.  
"What was the voice message about!?" Minhyuk asked and grabbed Changkyun's shoulders and started shaking him back and forth.  
"I-I don't remember..." Changkyun said. "And I don't think I want to know."  
"Let's hear it!" Hyungwon screamed and stole the phone from Minhyuk.  
"No! Please, no!" Changkyun begged but it was too late.  
_"Kihyunnie..."_ the recording started and Minhyuk and Hyungwon started screaming. Hyungwon pressed pause.  
"I can't do this! It's too cute and your drunken voice oh my god" he said and fanned his face with his hand. Changkyun had already locked himself in the bathroom to hide.

 

 

 

Changkyun spent his Sunday studying and playing video games, trying to get as distracted from Kihyun as possible. He had read the texts and listened to his voice message and he was really embarrassed. Even more embarrassed he was about the fact that he had slept... like that. He remembers nothing what they had talked about or what had happened in general. He must have been pretty wasted, and after remembering all the cleaning up they had to do before leaving Jooheon's place he didn't really question it anymore. He just hoped that he didn't do anything stupid despite messaging him in the first place. But Kihyun's smile before he left made Changkyun think that at least he had done nothing that made Kihyun upset. Changkyun didn't know was he anticipating Monday or not.

 

 

 

Changkyun arrived to the class which was once again with Kihyun. All the students were waiting for the teacher to open the door for them, so they had to wait in the hallway. Changkyun was sitting on the floor and leaning against the wall, playing Candy Crush on his phone.  
"Hi." Changkyun jumped a bit and lifted his up and saw Kihyun standing in front of him.  
"O-oh. Hi", he answered and followed with his eyes how Kihyun didn't even hesitate to sit next to him.  
"Did you get rid of your hangover?" he asked, smiling with those goddamn dimples appearing.  
"Yeah. I don't even get a bad hangover, it's always Hyungwon. It's like he suffers it for me." Kihyun giggled. It made a warm feeling appear in Changkyun's stomach. It felt nice. Changkyun closed the game and put his phone back in his pocket.  
"Look, I'm sorry if I did something stupid... I remember absolutely nothing", he said while staring at his fingers. Another laugh.  
"You did nothing stupid, don't worry about it." Their legs bumped awkwardly together. "How did you get my number?" Changkyun almost choked on his own saliva.  
"Oh, about that... I got it from Jooheon."  
"You saved it?"  
"Yeah." Changkyun didn't really know where to look. He had to think about something to say. "I thought I might need it." Are you serious, that's all you can think of? You are screwed, my friend.  
"Really?" Another laugh. "I thought you wanted to take distance." Changkyun looked at Kihyun in confusion. Kihyun forced a smile and stared at his toes.  
"You didn't answer me when I called after you at my second day, when the class ended where we sat next to each other for the first time. And the other day you hid under the table and asked me where was the nearest bridge, so you could jump. Rest of the week you didn't even look at me and didn't say anything, not even hi when I came to the class and sat next to you. I didn't say anything because I thought you didn't like me." Okay, now Changkyun felt really bad. All he wanted to do was try to avoid him to keep his feelings in control. Yes, he knew it didn't work at all and all he did was hurt Kihyun.  
"No, it's not like that at all... I don't hate you, Kihyun", Changkyun said. At this point Changkyun could just smoothly tell Kihyun that he liked him just like in movies, but he decided to make up an excuse. "I just like the smell of your shampoo too much." What. Kihyun turned to look back at Changkyun, clearly trying not to laugh.  
"Oh, okay. Should I use something else then, something that doesn't drive you crazy?" What. Changkyun just wanted to say that _"I like it when you drive me crazy"_ , but decided to just smile and chuckle.  
"No, you don't have to."  
"You know what? When I came to check up on you at Friday night, you actually asked me if I hated you."  
"What did you answer?"  
"I said no."

 

 

 

The class started and Changkyun and Kihyun walked together to their seats, neither of them even thinking about sitting somewhere else than next to each other. This time Changkyun didn't sleep, because he didn't want to bother Kihyun's studying with his snoring. Instead of that he had his notebook open and he was doodling. He knew that Kihyun appreciated that he was quiet.  
"Let me see that", Kihyun whispered to Changkyun, pointing at his notebook. Changkyun passed the notebook slightly confused and Kihyun admired the cute doodles for a moment. Then he brought up his pen and wrote something, then passing it back to Changkyun. Changkyun read what he had written next to his doodle of a puppy.

  
_"Let's eat lunch outside today? Together~ :)"_

  
Changkyun couldn't help it, his smile was wider than ever. Mainly because of the way Kihyun drew the smiley face. He looked at Kihyun and nodded. Kihyun smiled and his dimples appeared.

 

 

 

There was this big area of grass behind their school. Usually people played there sports like football or just chilled when they had spare time from classes. Changkyun and Kihyun were sitting at the side so they wouldn't get hit by a football, because there was a game going on (they could see that Hyungwon was actively cheering with a bunch of girls for the team Hoseok played in). They had bought a big box of sushi and were eating together from it with their own chopsticks. The grass was really green and  the sun was shining brightly with only a few clouds in the sky. Perfect.  
"Do you usually draw? Like as a hobby", Kihyun  finally said referring to Changkyun's notebook to break the silence (which was rather comfortable).  
"I just like to doodle sometimes. I haven't even tried to make anything serious", Changkyun answered with some sushi in his mouth, focusing to grab some more. He didn't notice that Kihyun had been staring at him since asking the question. It didn't look like he wasn't even listening to anything he had just said.  
"Wait, you have something there", Kihyun said while pointing at his own mouth's corner. There was a rice stuck in Changkyun's corner of the mouth. He tried to wipe it off by himself but only managed to fail and Kihyun laughed.  
"No, it's right here", Kihyun said and pointed now at the rice. "Let me just get it." Kihyun moved the sushi box aside, came way too close and picked the rice off. Changkyun just froze with a small blush on his cheeks.  
"You really like sushi, don't you?" Kihyun said and tossed the rice away, sitting back down and was now even closer to Changkyun.  
"Y-yeah. Food in general." What even was that, a bad pickup line? Kihyun chuckled again. The dimples were now so close to his face and he couldn't help but stare at them.

 

 

 

"So, what do you do as a hobby?" Changkyun asked when he had managed to get over the scene.  
"I like to read. I used to do stuff like play video games or go play football with my friends before I moved here." Changkyun knew that he didn't have that many friends here and he had just moved. He could be friendly and ask, if he wanted to-  
"I could."  
"Do what?"  
"Play video games and go play football with you." Awkward silence. "I mean if you want to! I'm not saying that you should, we can also ask if Hyungwon, Jooheon or Minhyuk wants to come with us. I mean you don't have to-" Changkyun was only stuttering at that point and blabbering nonsense, so as always, he bitch slapped himself.  
"No, don't slap yourself!" Kihyun laughed and grabbed Changkyun's wrist. "I would like that. Thank you."  
"O-oh." Kihyun smiled again, staring with those sinful brown eyes in Changkyun's soul, where he could reach the top secret files and... Wait, what is he thinking again. Back to the real world, Changkyun. He is still grabbing your wrist and you are just staring at him.  
"You can let go of my wrist, I'm not going to slap myself anymore."  
"No, I think that I don't trust you", Kihyun said and lowered their hands between them, so they were laying on the ground. The grass was ticklish but that didn't really matter at the moment.  
"Do you know why I live alone and moved here in the middle of the year?" Kihyun asked, looking at the football game.  
"You live alone? No, I don't know." Changkyun was looking at Kihyun, seeing the sad look in his eyes. Kihyun took a deep breath and bit his lips before saying it.  
"I'm gay, Changkyun." Changkyun didn't waste any time to interwine their fingers together and squeeze Kihyun's hand. He could feel Kihyun's fingers twitch. He saw the tears making Kihyun's eyes sparkle, he could see Kihyun trying to hold back his tears.  
"You are perfect just like that, Kihyun." Changkyun could feel Kihyun making the hold a little bit stronger.

 

 

 

**

**Author's note:** We are getting close to the end, my friends~ I'm going to write about two more chapters, maybe even three. And it might be just one, don't anticipate anything. XD I don't know yet. Also heads up, for the next week I might not update because I'm not home. But once again, thank you again for commenting! c:


	6. Strawberries

**TRIGGER WARNING!**

******

 

 

 

The week passed and it was Friday again. Hyungwon had asked Changkyun, Jooheon and Minhyuk to come with him to a party at the weekend. And it was at Hoseok's place. Everyone from the school was invited, because it was his birthday party and apparently he wanted to have 'the biggest birthday party ever'. Hyungwon had been talking about it all week and Changkyun had promised to come with him since Hyungwon was too nervous to go alone.  
"You should ask if Kihyun wants to come", Hyungwon said to Changkyun, when they were once again messing around in the lunch area with Minhyuk.   
"You think so?" Changkyun asked while stuffing his food in his mouth. Hyungwon nodded.  
"He is basically our friend, so why not?" Hyungwon added and Changkyun chuckled. It was true: Kihyun had been hanging out with them everytime possible. Not that he minded. Right now Kihyun was at the music class with Jooheon (Changkyun really wanted to hear him sing someday), so the three were by themselves.  
"Is Jooheon coming?" Changkyun asked, earning another nod from Hyungwon. "I guess I will ask Kihyun when I see him next time then."  
"Yes! This is going to be the best weekend ever!" Hyungwon screamed, jumping up and hitting the table, making everything shake and almost fall.  
"You better hook up with Hoseok", Minhyuk smirked. "It's your first chance and you should go for it." Hyungwon blushed.  
"He probably doesn't even know my name."  
"Then make him remember it." Hyungwon hit Minhyuk in the arm.

 

 

 

The party was on Saturday, so they had one more day to prepare themselves. And Changkyun had to ask Kihyun to come before the school ended, so he decided to wait for Kihyun's last class to end outside his classroom. He had arrived early enough so he couldn't miss him. When the stundents started to flood outside, Changkyun waited patiently for the familiar face to appear. Just as he expected, Kihyun arrived with the last ones. Kihyun didn't see him nor even knew that Changkyun was waiting for him. When he passed him, Changkyun sneaked behind him and grabbed his sides, making Kihyun squeal. When he turned his head to see who it was, he saw a giggling Changkyun right next to his face.  
"Yah, why did you scare me like that?" he asked, blushing and the dimples appeared. Changkyun didn't hide that he stared at them, making Kihyun flustered. Then Changkyun moved his arms around Kihyun and hugging him tightly from behind, resting his head on Kihyun's shoulder. He knew already that he and Kihyun had a thing between them after reading all Kihyun's hints: randomly bumping their feet or hands together, sudden blushing or stuttering, he has even caught him staring many times. And don't forget the time when they ate lunch together outside, because they kept their hands together until they had to leave for class. That's why he didn't feel that nervous hugging him, and Kihyun didn't do anything to protest. Changkyun knew that Kihyun liked it.  
"I have something to ask", Changkyun finally said, his breath tickling Kihyun's ear and making him blush even more.  
"Y-yeah?"  
"There's this party at Hoseok's house tomorrow. Me, Hyungwon, Jooheon and Minhyuk are going, so we thought if you would like to come with us?" Those Changkyun's puppy eyes made Kihyun want to hide from the world to cry.   
"I've never been at a party-"  
"Really? Then it's the time for you to go~"  
"You promise that you won't ditch me there? I'm helpless if I get lost." Changkyun's grip tightened and he chuckled.  
"I promise. So you are coming?"  
"Yeah."

 

 

 

Changkyun had promised to get Kihyun from his place and then they would go together to the party. Hyungwon, Minhyuk and Jooheon had already gone since they wanted to leave so bad (mainly because of the free drinks), so Changkyun told them he would come afterwards with Kihyun who hadn't even showered yet. Kihyun would text Changkyun when he was ready. The party had started about an hour ago and Changkyun was still waiting for the text. He was just eagerly shaking his legs while sitting on his couch in his own apartment, staring at his phone to immediately pick it up when it would notificate of a new message. When the familiar name with the hamster emoji appeared on the screen, he was faster than Usain Bolt to check the message.

  
**[Kihyun]:** I'm ready! Here's my address:

  
After he had marked down the address, he picked up his keys and money for the bus ride to the destination. Changkyun couldn't help but jump around few times and make weird, happy squeals before he left.

 

 

 

20 minutes passed and Changkyun checked the address one more time before he knocked on the door, just to be sure that he wasn't knocking on a wrong door. He was in front of a small apartment at a small neighbourhood which was not that far from their school. It was clear that many students who went to their school lived there, such as Kihyun. Changkyun waited for a while before he heard someone approaching the door. He felt butterflies in his stomach when the door unlocked and opened.  
"I'm sorry you had to wait, I was just putting my contacts on", Kihyun said when the door opened. Changkyun's jaw dropped as he stared at Kihyun: he had perfectly sized black jeans (you can't say that his butt didn't look great in them) and a black t-shirt with a white print. Above all his hair was styled up and with contacts on his forehead was completely visible (and he looked so handsome like that). When Changkyun had said absolutely nothing and was just checking him out up and down, Kihyun grabbed his arm and pulled him inside with a wide smile on his face.

 

 

 

Changkyun just couldn't stop staring at Kihyun while the other was running around the house picking up all the stuff he needed to take with him. His eyes followed Kihyun wherever he went, because oh man was Changkyun in trouble with this boy.   
"Do you think that I need to take my wallet?" Kihyun asked and turned around from the mirror after he had combing his hair for the one last time. "Changkyun?" Yeah, he was still staring. He finally snapped out of it when Kihyun had waved his hand in front of his face and called his name a few times.  
"Yeah? Did you ask me something?"  
"Yes, I did", Kihyun said. "Do you think I need to take my wallet?"  
"Nah, the drinks are free and you would just lose it." Kihyun nodded and checked the time from his phone.  
"Should we get going? Are you ready, do you need something?" he asked and and picked up a necklace off the table, motioning Changkyun to help him to put it on.  
"Hm?" Changkyun was once again out of this world, secretly praising the god for making Kihyun look so good.  
"Oh my god, just help me put this on, please", Kihyun laughed and dropped the necklace on Changkyun's hand, then turning around so Changkyun could wrap it around his neck and close the clasp. Kihyun stared at Changkyun through the mirror and shivered when he felt his warm hands touch his neck, his heart racing like crazy. These little moments with Changkyun Kihyun loved.  
"There we go", Changkyun said when the clasp was closed and for a little moment they stared at each other through the mirror. The necklace had a small raven pendant and Changkyun moved his hand over Kihyun's shoulder to touch it.  
"Does this have a story?" he asked, eyes fixed back at Kihyun again.  
"A story?"  
"You know, people usually have some deep stories about their jewelry."  
"Ah, not really. I just thought it was pretty." Changkyun gave a small laugh. He loved how simple but precious Kihyun was.  
"I think we should get going", he said, giving Kihyun some space to go and put his shoes and jacket on. When they were ready and the door closed behind them, Kihyun grabbed Changkyun's hand interwining their fingers tightly together and they were like that the whole trip. Not that Changkyun minded.

 

 

 

The music was blasting and you could hear it even outside. When Changkyun and Kihyun arrived, they could see the different colors of lights glooming through the windows. Some people were outside drinking and shouting, and Kihyun started feeling a bit uncomfortable; he tightened the hold of their hands and started walking closer to Changkyun.  
"Don't worry", Changkyun said and gently brushed his thumb against Kihyun's hand. It definitely was Kihyun's first time of going to a party, so he couldn't know what usually happened there. They walked inside a pretty big blue house and started looking for their friends. It didn't take that long to find Minhyuk aggressively taking the dance floor with Hyungwon and Jooheon were watching from the side and emptying how many bottles of alcohol with some other guys Changkyun had never seen. You could be friends with anyone when they were drunk. The house was full of people and you could easily get lost or stepped on, so Changkyun decided to not let go of Kihyun's hand (and he had promised to not ditch him or let him get lost).

 

 

 

"Oh, Changkyun!" Jooheon said when he finally noticed them.  
"'Sup, how's the party?" They had to shout to each other to actually hear what the other said, because the music was so loud.  
"Minhyuk is already wasted as hell", Jooheon said and grinned and pointed at their friend who was wildly grinding against someone with a cup of some sort of alcohol in his other hand. When Changkyun turned back to his friends, he noticed Hyungwon looking somewhere.  
"Have you talked to Hoseok yet?" Changkyun asked him and kicked his leg to get his attention.  
"N-no..." He was actively checking his man out from the other side of the room but didn't even make a single move to actually go and say hi.  
"Come on, this is your chance!" Jooheon whined. "You should really go, what's the worst thing that can happen?" Hyungwon sighed and shrugged. He was usually a very confident person but with his love interests he was really shy.  
"They are right, Hyungwon. You should go if you like him that much", Kihyun finally spoke up and gave Hyungwon an encouraging smile. Hyungwon noticed that Kihyun and Changkyun were holding hands and gave them a smirk, trying to change the topic out of Hoseok.  
"Hey, what is this?" he asked and pointed at their hands.  
"Kihyun is scared that he will get lost", Changkyun quickly pointed out, making Kihyun to look at his shoes because of embarrassment. "It's his first time going to a party."  
"Really? Have you drank before?" Jooheon asked.  
"Yes, I actually have", Kihyun started, making Changkyun's eyes wide in surprise, "but it has always been with couple of friends at someone's home before I even moved. I've just never been at a big party like this."  
"Ah, then it must have been a while. Then, Changkyun, you better not let go", Jooheon smirked.  
"You can be sure of that", Changkyun said and shot a wink at Jooheon. "Come on, Kihyun. Let's go and get something to drink."

 

 

 

It didn't take that long for Changkyun to find the kitchen where all the drinks were placed on a table.  
"You mind if I let go of your hand for a moment? I can't open these with only one hand", Changkyun said, making Kihyun laugh and letting go of his hand for a moment.  
"Beware, I might disappear any moment." Changkyun smiled, opened the bottles of beer for them and handed one for Kihyun and quickly retrieved Kihyun's hand in his own.  
"There's not that many people in the kitchen, Changkyun. You don't have to-"  
"But I want to." Kihyun sighed and rolled his eyes, taking his first gulp of the drink when Changkyun had almost finished his.  
"Now I don't even question how you got so wasted last weekend", Kihyun said, bumping himself a little at Changkyun to tease him. "You are drinking way too fast."  
"What's the point of going to a party if you are not going to get wasted?"  
"Some people can have fun without alcohol!"  
"If you don't want it, I can drink it." Changkyun dumped the empty bottle on the table and grabbed the one Kihyun was holding.  
"Hey, I didn't say that-" he screamed and tried to get his beer back, but Changkyun was one shotting it like a champion. "That's not a smart idea, Changkyun!" Kihyun took a hold of the bottle and Changkyun wasn't going to let go. When Kihyun finally got his bottle back, it was empty and the liquid already burning in Changkyun's stomach.  
"Meanie!" Changkyun giggled like a child who just managed to pull a prank on someone; the alcohol was already slowly but surely making him feel light-headed. He didn't even realize Kihyun had let go of his hand and grabbed himself a new bottle, trying to drink it up like Changkyun just did.  
"Ah, Kihyunnie", Changkyun mumbled. "Don't do that, it's... it's not smart."  
"Says who?" Kihyun laughed after he banged the empty bottle against the table. "You were the one who stole my first drink and drank it at once. I'm not a baby, Changkyunnie." Changkyun smiled, walked over to Kihyun and grabbed his arm.  
"Let's go to dance."

 

 

 

The two pushed through people to get back to the room they came from and when they saw Hyungwon, Jooheon and Minhyuk dabbing at the corner, Changkyun pulled Kihyun with him to get to them.  
"Your dance moves suck!" Changkyun screamed. "Hyungwon, go and dance with your man!" He pointed at Hoseok who was only a few meters from them.  
"But-"  
"Just go!" Changkyun pushed Hyungwon towards Hoseok, making him bump into him awkwardly. If the lights weren't so dimmed, his blushing face would've been able to detect from the Moon.  
"Oh my god, I'm so sorry", Hyungwon said, trying to run away but all the dancing people were bumping into him from every side.  
"Get it, Hyungwonnie!" Minhyuk screamed so loud that Hoseok heard it. A wide grin appeared to Hoseok's face and he grabbed Hyungwon's arm to stop him from escaping.  
"Hyungwonnie?" he chuckled.  
"My name is actually Hyungwon, that's just a stupid nickname Minhyuk gave me." Hyungwon tried his best to not look at Hoseok, because oh man was it awkward and Hoseok looked hot af with his sleeveless shirt and styled hair. He shot a glare to Minhyuk who was cheering for Hyungwon to hit on Hoseok.  
"I'm sorry, I have to-"  
"Wait, don't go!" Hyungwon cursed in his mind for not being able to get away but at the same time he was happier than ever because Hoseok was actually grabbing his arm and telling him to not leave.  
"Could you dance with me? At least one song, pretty please?" Hyungwon almost passed out because of Hoseok's smile and the fact he actually asked him to dance with him, but he was glad that Hoseok was holding him up.  
"O-okay. If you insist." Don't even try, Hyungwon. You wanted it.  
"GET IT, HYUNGWONNIE!"

 

 

 

No lie, Changkyun felt greater than ever. He was drunk, like really drunk, and he was with Kihyun (who was also pretty drunk after he one shotted a beer and hasn't drunk for a long time). Music was buzzing in his ears as he closed his eyes and swung his body with the music right and left. His other arm was around Kihyun's neck and they randomly pressed their heads together while letting the music take over their bodies. At some point Kihyun had wrapped his arm around Changkyun's waist and rested his head lazily on his shoulder.  
"I feel so good, Changkyunnie", he said so quietly that if Changkyun's ear wasn't right next to his face he couldn't have heard what Kihyun said.  
"You are drunk", Changkyun said, pulling Kihyun closer. "Do you want to go outside for a while?" Changkyun wasn't so drunk that he couldn't take care of Kihyun, he had promised to not ditch him. When Changkyun heard Kihyun humming in his ear, he pulled them through the dancefloor to get outside.

 

 

 

They threw themselves on the grass at the frontyard of Hoseok's house. There wasn't that many people outside anymore since the party was so wild inside, but like Changkyun and Kihyun some of them wanted fresh air and let their ears and minds rest. Changkyun was sitting and breathing the cool night air and Kihyun once again resting his head on the boy's shoulder. Kihyun stared at the sky, pointing out how pretty the stars were.  
"Could you sing something?" Changkyun suddenly asked, making Kihyun's head rise and look at him.  
"Why?"  
"Jooheon told me that your voice is beautiful." Kihyun smiled and Changkyun turned to look back at him.  
"What do you want me to sing?" Kihyun asked, not breaking the eyecontact. Kihyun's eyes were sparkling under the moonlight, it was like straight from a fairytale or something. Changkyun swore he saw the whole universe in those pair of eyes he loved so much. Those eyes which made him fall in love with Kihyun so easily.  
"I don't really care, I just want to hear you sing", Changkyun said. Kihyun let out a small laugh and turned back to look at Changkyun. He started to sing something Changkyun hadn't heard before, but it was beautiful and made his heart flutter. They lived in a world of their own where no one else but they existed. Kihyun moved his hand to stroke Changkyun's hair softly, his singing sounding like an angel was talking to him. Changkyun felt like flying and his stomach was full of butterflies, he felt dreamy and dropped his head down so his forehead was leaning against Kihyun's. He didn't know if it was the alcohol or why was Kihyun making him feel like this? Kihyun moved his hand to caress Changkyun's cheek, his touch feeling similar because of the last weekend when Kihyun wiped Changkyun's tears away. Changkyun couldn't remember why it felt so familiar, but he loved Kihyun's soft touch against his cheek. Their noses started touching each other and it sent shivers down Changkyun's spine, making Kihyun's voice crack cutely with every touch; Changkyun started doing it on purpose. Kihyun smiled, Changkyun was sure he could hear him smiling from his singing. His heart was beating so fast, he was sure Kihyun could hear it. He loved it, he loved it so much. Kihyun's hand was now holding Changkyun's neck, his thumb brushing against his jawline. Kihyun never stopped looking at Changkyun's eyes, even though Changkyun had already closed his eyes he never stopped. His eyelashes were long and pretty, he started closing the distance between them slowly and Changkyun didn't resist his movements. Kihyun ended his song with a soft and long note, making Changkyun inhale sharply. The latter finally opened his eyes like waking up from a dream, keeping his gaze down before looking straight in Kihyun's eyes. His heart was about to burst and he moved both of his hands to hold Kihyun's neck, lips so close to each other that both of them were breathing the same air. It only took one move from Changkyun to finally pull Kihyun closer, feeling something even softer than Kihyun's hands against his lips. The kiss was soft and gentle, but full of love and attraction. Kihyun didn't hesitate to pull Changkyun even closer, deepening the kiss and finally responding to it. Changkyun had already wrapped his arms around Kihyun's neck while Kihyun made their bodies to be even closer by grabbing his waist. They were in their own dreamworld, not caring about the real world around them. There was sparkles and fireworks, heat and a breeze of cool wind. Changkyun loved the feeling of Kihyun's soft lips moving against his, it was like the last piece to complete his puzzle. Neither of them remembers how long they kissed but they didn't even care; they only cared about the moment they shared with each other and how right it felt. 

 

 

 

Kihyun was the first one to pull away, quickly moving his thumb to caress Changkyun's bottom lip which was swollen and desperate for more. Kihyun kept their foreheads together, noses brushing each other and he was smiling. He could still feel his heart racing and the heat keeping his cheeks warm. When Changkyun opened his eyes to look at Kihyun, they were full of lust of the other, making Kihyun want to shower Changkyun with kisses for the rest of his life.  
"Kihyun", Changkyun whispered, his voice breathless and eyes trying to find Kihyun's gaze. Kihyun didn't need to say anything, his eyes were already waiting for what Changkyun was about to say.  
"D-do you like me back?" Changkyun breathed out, feeling the tears filling his eyes and making his look foggy.  
"Yes", Kihyun said immediately, pulling Changkyun even closer to him and kissing the tear away which had escaped from Changkyun's eye. "You have no idea how much I like you."

 

 

 

Changkyun doesn't remember when they left the party and arrived back to Kihyun's apartment. The last thing he remembers was the loud bang of door closing behind them and Kihyun pinning him against the wall, kissing passionately his jawline and moving down to bite his neck, leaving marks and soothing the pain with his tongue. Changkyun was panting heavily, biting his bottom lip to keep the soft moans inside.  
"You are so beautiful", Kihyun said and his warm breath was ghosting on Changkyun's bare skin. He couldn't hold back the small moan that escaped from his lips after hearing those words, words that made his pants feeling tighter and tighter. When Kihyun slipped his hand under Changkyun's shirt and softly bit his earlobe, Changkyun couldn't hold himself anymore and let out a rather loud moan. Kihyun made sure that he kissed the small birthmark on Changkyun's right ear. They could only be thankful that Kihyun lived alone in his own house, where the neighbours wouldn't get annoyed by the noise coming behind the wall at the small hours. After Kihyun had found the spot on Changkyun's neck that made him whimper, he spent a good time leaving bitemarks and kisses on it. Changkyun started grabbing Kihyun's shirt in a way that signed him to take it off. Kihyun quickly understood this and slipped the shirt off, exposing the upper half of his body to Changkyun, who eagerly scanned it up and down with both of his eyes and fingers. Kihyun's body was beautiful and Changkyun couldn't stop admiring it. He poked the raven of his necklace, bringing a smile to his face when it swang a few times.  
"Do you want me to take it off?"  
"No, it's pretty." Kihyun smiled and kissed the corner of Changkyun's mouth, moving his hands down Changkyun's back to grab his butt and making him yelp in surprise.   
"Your butt is so cute", Kihyun said against his cheek and Changkyun giggled, blushing a little because of the sudden move of Kihyun's he didn't expect. Kihyun let go of his butt and instead grabbed Changkyun's hand, interwining their fingers because he knew Changkyun loved it and backed up a bit. Changkyun felt Kihyun's body heat escaping and gave the other a confused look. It took him a few seconds to understand that Kihyun was pulling him towards the bedroom.

 

 

 

Next Changkyun felt himself landing on the bed, Kihyun pulling Changkyun's shirt off. He took a moment to admire his body, making Changkyun blush of embarrasment. Kihyun was sitting on Changkyun's lap, definitely feeling the bulge against him and sitting down a little more making his hips roll a bit to tease Changkyun, making the latter trying not to moan. Kihyun smirked and laid down to shower his body with kisses, still not moving his hips from his place.  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kihyun asked while cupping Changkyun's cheeks to look at his eyes. Changkyun nodded hastily.  
"I want this so bad, Kihyun", he panted. And that was enough for Kihyun to go and kiss him wildly, not even hesitating to slide his tongue in his mouth. Kihyun made sure the kiss was not sloppy, but made even sure that they were both enjoying it as much as they could. It was wet, hot and dirty at the same time, driving both of them crazy. Changkyun let out a whine of protest when Kihyun pulled back, but soon felt Kihyun trailing kisses down his stomach, making his back arch in pleasure. Kihyun wrapped his arms around his back and was sure to leave marks on Changkyun's hips.  
"Please, Kihyunnie..." Changkyun whined, trying to roll his hips against Kihyun's chest because his erection was getting painful in his boxers. Kihyun was quick to understand this, so he got up and pulled Changkyun's pants down, smirking at the tent on his boxers. He gave it a small kiss and Changkyun let out again an uncontrollable moan. Kihyun moved back up to wrap his arms around Changkyun's shoulders to pull him up to sit on the bed, stealing few kisses from his lips and giving his bottom lip a small bite. Changkyun was quick to grab Kihyun's waist and start undoing his pants. In no time, the pants were dumped on the floor and Changkyun was kissing down his bare stomach. He stopped at the hem of his boxers, looking up to Kihyun.  
"Can I?" he asked, getting a nod from Kihyun who was already playing with his hair. He slid his fingers under the waistband of his boxers before sliding them down completely. Kihyun's erection sprang free against his stomach, making him whine after Changkyun grabbed the base. To be honest, Changkyun had never done it before, but it wasn't that he didn't know what to do. Slowly he moved his hand up and down, driving Kihyun crazy with his slow movements. Sliding his thumb over the slit let a low moan escape from Kihyun's mouth, so Changkyun made sure to give it a slow lick before wrapping his lips around it and started to move his head down, not forgetting to move his tongue around it. Kihyun was panting loudly and trying his best to not thrust in Changkyun's throat.  
"That feels so fucking good", he muttered, fingers tangled in Changkyun's hair. Changkyun bobbed his head few more times while hollowing his cheeks before letting go and leaving Kihyun whining at the loss of his lips around his erection.  
"Oh my god", was the only thing Kihyun was able to say when Changkyun stood back up on his knees, caressing his cheeks and giving his forehead a peck.

 

 

 

Changkyun's boxers had already a stain of precum on them, which Kihyun noticed and finally took his boxers off. He helped Changkyun to lay back down on the bed, naked bodies tightly pressing against each other and making them moan in pleasure when their erections touched.  
"We can still stop", Kihyun said, but Changkyun grabbed his neck to bring him closer, noses touching.  
"Hell no are we stopping right now, I'm ready if you are", he said with confident eyes.  
"Okay, tell me if you want to stop."  
"I will, don't worry." Kihyun stood up to get them a bottle of lube from his nightstand's drawer with a condom.  
"One question", Changkyun said when Kihyun clicked the bottle open. "Why do you have lube? I mean, I understand the condoms-"  
"I think we both know the reason", Kihyun smirked, making Changkyun hide under his arms.  
"Oh my god, Kihyun! You are so dirty." Kihyun chuckled and poured a lot of the liquid in his fingers, motioning Changkyun to spread his legs.  
"Tell me if it hurts", he said before teasing Changkyun's hole a bit before sliding one finger inside. It felt weird at first, but Changkyun was quick to get used to it and motioned Kihyun to add another. Then the pain made him wince, making him hiss under his breath.  
"Try to relax", Kihyun said. Changkyun did as told and it took him couple of minutes to get over the pain. He nodded and Kihyun slowly started scissoring him open, making Changkyun scream in pleasure. It still hurt, but Changkyun didn't really care because of the pleasure that shot through his body.  
"M-more", he whispered and Kihyun made his movements a bit bigger before adding the third finger inside. Kihyun kissed Changkyun's neck softly to make him relax and tell him that it was okay, that they could stop if it hurt too much. After couple minutes Kihyun started moving slowly and Changkyun whimpered in a mixture of pain and pleasure.  
"Are you okay?" Kihyun asked, wiping tears from his eyes.  
"Y-yeah, let me settle just for a little bit longer", Changkyun panted while grabbing the sheets, Kihyun keeping the slow pace for a while before sliding his fingers out.

 

 

 

Kihyun slid the condom on and poured some lube on his erection, then going down on Changkyun to kiss him passionately for a moment. Changkyun's fingers were twitching and sweaty, wrapped around Kihyun's neck. He was breathing heavily when Kihyun pulled away, looking down at him for the last time.  
"Are you ready?" he asked and Changkyun could only nod. He was out of breath but so ready. Kihyun grabbed his other leg to bring it on his shoulder, then teasing the hole with his tip before sliding it slowly in.  
"Oh my GOD!" Changkyun screamed when it filled him. Kihyun's breath started to get heavy when he had finally buried himself in Changkyun, slowly starting to move and making Changkyun moan like crazy. Kihyun had prepared him pretty well, since the pain was not taking over him and the pleasure was unbearable. Changkyun could only take a note to himself that this was not Kihyun's first time doing this.  
"Does it hurt?" Changkyun could only be thankful to Kihyun for always asking is he okay or if something hurts.  
"It feels SO FUCKING great", Changkyun answered when in the middle of the sentence Kihyun found his spot, making him scream. Kihyun tried his best to aim at the same spot, fixing their position to get better access and couldn't resist to squeeze Changkyun's round butt. Changkyun would've laughed if Kihyun didn't just at that moment thrust back in and make him moan.  
"You are so tight, is this your first time?" Kihyun panted, looking at Changkyun's face. He was only trying to keep his moans down to answer, eyes closed and back arching.  
"Y-yeah", he finally said, feeling slightly embarrassed about it and blushing. Kihyun just smiled at him, gave a few strokes through his hair before letting his hand fall down to caress his cheek.  
"There's nothing to be embarrassed about it. I'm glad to be your first time." Kihyun bent down to kiss Changkyun quickly on the lips.  
"You have done this before, haven't you?" Changkyun smirked, making Kihyun's dimples appear when suddenly he thrusted back in, brushing against Changkyun's prostate and making him shake under him.  
"OKAY, I GET IT!" Changkyun whined and Kihyun was quick to thrust in again. He was done talking and ready to finally make them feel good.

 

 

 

Kihyun wanted to turn Changkyun around, because he was starting to get bored at the one position and Changkyun's leg was getting to get heavy against his shoulder. Changkyun was quick to turn around to stand on all fours, still feeling shaky and collapsing on his face butt in the air when Kihyun pushed himself back in. This guy definitely knew what he was doing. And he sure loved Changkyun's butt since he could not stop squeezing it. Kihyun slid easily in and out, skin slapping against skin. Changkyun couldn't help but moan carelessly and he didn't even try to hold them in, because he felt so much pleasure and wanted to show it to Kihyun. Changkyun's erection was desperate for attention, but Changkyun couldn't move from his place without collapsing and ruining everything. Kihyun had just found his spot again and was using all his energy to thrust straight at it as fast as he could. When they were both close to their releases, Kihyun suddenly pulled out and sat on his knees, trying to catch his breath and panting heavily. Changkyun whined at the sudden loss and collapsed on his belly, confused what happened. Then Kihyun slapped not too hard on his butt, motioning him to stand up. Changkyun's head was dizzy and he tried so hard to not lose his balance, but knew exactly what to do when Kihyun had moved to sit against the wall: this guy wanted him to ride him.

 

 

 

Changkyun almost rushed to Kihyun, the latter starting to caress his cheeks again when Changkyun was sitting against his legs. Changkyun was now the one kissing first, making them moan when they once again brushed against each others.  
"I can't fucking feel my ass tomorrow", Changkyun sighed with a glimpse of laughter in it. Kihyun stroked Changkyun's hair and gave him a smile.  
"Is that a good thing?"  
"Yes." Kihyun helped him to sit on his erection, making them both moan loudly when Kihyun was fully in. Changkyun started to roll his hips, trying to find the angle which made them both feel good. His own erection throbbed when he heard Kihyun's loud moan when he started moving, Kihyun's eyes closing and head throwing back. After he found the angle, he started bouncing up and down with Kihyun's hands grabbing his buttcheeks (there was surely going to be bruises because holy fuck, was his grip tight). They were sure that if Kihyun had someone living behind the wall, they would've called the police.  
"F-fuck", Kihyun hissed and started thrusting in Changkyun, knowing that he wasn't going to last long.  
"I-I'm close", Changkyun panted, Kihyun taking no time to move his other hand to grab Changkyun's erection and start pumping it. Few more strokes and Changkyun was coming all over Kihyun's hand and stomach, him pulsing around Kihyun and a loud moan of his orgasm making Kihyun to also reach his orgasm and come with a moan inside the condom. After Kihyun had ridden out his orgasm, he pulled out and took the condom off. Changkyun had threwn himself on the bed, panting heavily and massaging his butt.  
"Ow, my fucking god", he cursed and Kihyun returned in the room with tissues and he started cleaning them both up.   
"I warned you", he said and threw the used tissues and the condom in the trashbin. Changkyun whined and tangled himself around Kihyun when he laid next to him.  
"I will get you painkillers in the morning, okay?" Changkyun nodded against Kihyun's chest, he was feeling so small but still safe. Kihyun combed Changkyun's hair with his fingers and opened the knots, kissing Changkyun's foreheard. Changkyun was quick to fall asleep despite the aching pain in his back and butt, but Kihyun was up for a moment before also passing out after he had pulled a blanket over them. The next morning is going to be a nightmare for Changkyun.

 

 

 

 

**

**Author's note:** Three things: it's my first smut, this is almost 6000 words long and it is 3am. I'm a sinner and I need Jesus. I don't even know if it is good or not, I don't know how many errors there are because my brains are slowly dying and I'm NOT going to read this in the morning. XD I just want to leave this here and let the world slowly burn. Goodbye.

(This is not the end of the fic yet + thank you for commenting♥)


	7. Whatever you want us to be

Kihyun jumped up when he woke up to someone screaming right next to him. It didn't take him a second to realize that it was Changkyun. Quickly Kihyun sat up and took his face in his hands, trying to look at his eyes. Changkyun was clearly in pain, because his body was twitching even though the boy was still half asleep.  
"Changkyun!" Kihyun shouted, trying to wake him up to the reality. He saw tears in running from Changkyun's eyes, he knew exactly why he was like this. After Kihyun had said Changkyun's name a few times, the latter seemed to understand what was happening and opened his eyes to look at Kihyun.  
"K-Kihyun... it hurts", he whined and let out another cry because of the wincing pain literally in his ass.  
"Wait here, I'm getting you some medicine", Kihyun said in a way that calmed Changkyun down at least a bit. "Do you need something else?" Changkyun could just shake his head and Kihyun left to get him some painkillers, returning with a cup of water and pills in his hands. He helped Changkyun to sit up (which made Changkyun bite his lip to prevent the cry coming out) and take the drugs after he sat next to him on the edge of the bed.

 

 

 

"I guess you are not going anywhere anytime soon", Kihyun said with a smile, moving Changkyun's bangs out of his eyes when the boy had calmed down and the pain had eased. A small smile appeared on Changkyun's lips when he played with the hem of the blanket.  
"Thank you for the last night", he said. "I had a lot of fun at the party despite this hangover and... you know, 'pain in the ass'." Kihyun chuckled and kissed Changkyun's forehead. Changkyun blushed and kept fiddling the blanket, keeping his eyes locked on his hands.  
"And... thank you for that", he said, red color creeping on his face while he bit his bottom lip. Kihyun just couldn't stop smiling how cute Changkyun was when embarrassed (not that he wasn't all the time). He stroked Changkyun's hair a couple of time because he loved his soft hair, and lifted Changkyun's head upwards with his hand to look at his eyes. Changkyun was embarrassed and it was pretty hard to look at Kihyun. At least after all those sounds he did last night.  
"Please, don't be embarrased. There's no need to be", Kihyun said and made Changkyun's breathing a little bit easier. "I should be thanking you, so thank you." Changkyun smirked for a second and let his head drop back down.  
"You're welcome. I guess", he said in a tone of embarrassed laughing.  
"Don't say 'I guess'. I mean it." Changkyun shyly peeked at Kihyun and stayed silent for a while, processing what the heck had happened yesterday. Kihyun was quick to interrupt his thoughts by grabbing the blanket and pulling it off Changkyun, making him scream because he is completely naked and the only cover just got removed.  
"Kihyunnie! Give it back, please!" Changkyun shouted, trying to cover himself with his legs and arms.  
"Move a bit, please."  
"Why? Give the blanket back."  
"I need to see if you are bleeding." Changkyun froze, eyes shot open and shivers went down his spine.  
"B-bleeding..?" Changkyun was still in shock but he did as he was told. Carefully he moved himself to the other side of the bed, scanning Kihyun's face while the other was looking at the bedsheets and the blanket, basically checking around everything. Then he let out a relieved sigh.  
"Thank god." Changkyun frowned, still the weird feeling of getting scared of possible bleeding in his stomach.  
"Could you... please check if your, you know, butt has blood on it? Just in case." That's when Changkyun understood what was going on. It was obvious that Kihyun was checking out the sheets for any marks of blood. From Changkyun's ass.  
"A-ah. Sure", Changkyun stuttered. "Could I take a shower, too? I'm feeling kinda-"  
"Yeah, of course", Kihyun said. "Let me get you a towel."

 

 

 

Changkyun almost collapsed on the floor when he stood up from the bed, but Kihyun was quick to react and caught him when he just had arrived to the bedroom with a spare towel.  
"You sure you don't need any help?" Kihyun asked.  
"...No." Well damn, the embarrassment came back. Changkyun felt so small because he could do absolutely nothing and Kihyun was holding his naked body. Sure, they had just done things together but right now he was sober and it just felt humiliating. And Kihyun had already put boxers on so he couldn't feel any better.  
"Let me help you, you can't even stand properly. Don't let me even get started how you are going to not slip on the water." It felt weird how normally Kihyun was acting, like he had nothing to complain and was eager to help Changkyun. But Changkyun liked it.  
"I'm sorry about this", Changkyun said, feeling his ears burning again.  
"Don't worry, I want to help you. Now, let's get you to shower."

 

 

 

The showering wasn't so bad. To be honest, Changkyun liked how Kihyun kept his hands around his body all the time so he wouldn't fall, sometimes he even helped him to shampoo his hair (and body, that was the best part) if it seemed to get too dangerous. Kihyun had to check Changkyun's butt-injuries because the boy couldn't really do it by himself and Changkyun was not sure did he like it or not. Fortunately, there was no blood but Changkyun's butt was red enough to prove that it hurt like hell. Kihyun called it a miracle. At least the shower and painkillers eased the pain and Changkyun didn't have to whine every second. But the cherry on top of the cake was how Kihyun carried him on his arms to the bed, helped him put some clean clothes on (boxers and a big t-shirt, both Kihyun's and they smelled just like him), set up some pillows against the headboard for Changkyun to lean against and finally wrap him up in a blanket. Changkyun felt like a princess.  
"I'm going to shower now, entertain yourself somehow until I come back", Kihyun said after he had made sure that Changkyun was okay.  
"Toss my phone?" Changkyun asked and got soon almost hit in the head by the flying phone.  
"Your aim sucks."

 

 

 

Changkyun had been playing his all-time favorite game Candy Crush when he heard the door of the bathroom open.  
"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Kihyun screamed when he ran out of the shower, about to jump on the bed.  
"Motherfu-" Changkyun started but was too late to get away when Kihyun already landed on the bed, hitting Changkyun at the same time. Kihyun started laughing like a child against the blanket that was covering Changkyun.  
"Oh my god, did I hurt you?" he giggled, trying to get hold of Changkyun's face but managed to just awkwardly slap and grab his face multiple times.  
"What did you expect? Yes, you did!" Changkyun shouted and tried to be mad, but Kihyun had grabbed his cheeks and was giggling at Changkyun's pouty face he just made by squishing them. His heart just melted when he looked at him laughing at the simplest and probably the most stupid thing in the world. Kihyun moved his left leg over Changkyun so he was hovering over him by standing on his hands and legs.  
"Does your butt still hurt?" he asked with a more serious tone now.  
"A bit." Kihyun smiled again. He was following Changkyun's dressing code with boxers and a t-shirt, and if he was rocking with a towel right now, Changkyun would lose his shit. Not that he wasn't already trying not to. Changkyun could see inside Kihyun's shirt since it was as loose as... nevermind. It just took him a lot of willpower to keep his eyes focused on the boy's eyes, not inside his shirt. Changkyun wrapped his arms around Kihyun's neck, pulling him closer and showing that he was not the only one who could play games. Kihyun almost collapsed on top of him when Changkyun pulled him closer so fast, he totally caught him off guard. He managed to put his arms under him before he almost collapsed, so his body was almost brushing against Changkyun's. Changkyun was having a good time nuzzling his nose against his; Kihyun took a note that Changkyun loved this thing called 'eskimo kissing'.  
"Could you please kiss me properly?" Kihyun giggled, making Changkyun smile like crazy.  
"I'm already doing it." This kid. He did this on purpose.  
"On the lips, you idiot!"  
"You want my nose in your mouth?"  
"Oh my god, Changkyun!" Kihyun was getting annoyed, which kind of was Changkyun's plan. Changkyun was giggling and smiling with his teeth. Kihyun was sure that if he didn't have to stand on his hands, he would hit Changkyun. When Changkyun stopped his nuzzling, he kept their distance and pressed his forehead against Kihyun's. This made Kihyun less annoyed.  
"I still want my kiss, idiot."  
"Rude." Changkyun unwrapped his other hand to smack it loudly on Kihyun's butt. And with loud it really was loud.  
"That hurt!" Kihyun cried, only gaining a smirk from Changkyun who had a good time squeezing Kihyun's butt.  
"You don't even know how long I have wanted to do that."  
"Please, Changkyun. You really are an idiot." Changkyun wanted to say something like _I'm your idiot_ , but he thought it was too cheesy from him. He still got an imago to protect (which he already lost a long time ago, he just doesn't know it). He just managed to flash another smirk to Kihyun who was still annoyed for not getting the kiss. Changkyun thought that he had teased him enough and he finally moved both of his hands to get a good grip of Kihyun's neck to pull him even closer to close the distance between them. Kihyun let out a surprised mewl which was soon muffled with Changkyun's lips. They both still felt like this was their first kiss, feeling the heat on their faces and multiple fireworks exploding; you can't say that there is never something magical in such a simple thing like a kiss.

 

 

 

They had decided to watch TV, both cuddled under the blanket and backs leaned against the pillows which were set up against the headboard. Changkyun felt sleepy with his head resting against Kihyun's shoulder, eyes feeling heavier than ever. He had found Kihyun's hand under the blanket and was constantly squeezing it to prevent himself from falling asleep. He felt safe, warm and loved at the same time. Listening to Kihyun's breathing was way too calming and he soon caught himself drooling on Kihyun's shoulder.  
"I just washed this shirt, Changkyun. You don't have to wash it again", Kihyun said jokingly, ruffling Changkyun's hair.  
"And I just washed my hair!"  
"You mean I washed it." Changkyun kicked Kihyun under the blanket and Kihyun hit him back in the face with a pillow. Apparently it was a revenge. Hitting eachother seemed to calm both of them and Changkyun found back to his place with head resting on the other's shoulder. Kihyun let his head drop on top of Changkyun's, hands still tangled together. It was comfortable and they both could've stayed like that for god knows how long. All of sudden Kihyun felt Changkyun's fingers to twitch, so Kihyun softly squeezed his hand to kind of ask if there was something wrong.  
"Kihyun", Changkyun suddenly spoke, his voice hoarse and shaky.  
"Yes? Is there something wrong?" Kihyun asked, moving on the bed so he could comfortably look at Changkyun. He didn't let go of his hand. It took some courage from Changkyun to look back at Kihyun, and he was biting his bottom lip nervously. Kihyun tugged Changkyun's hand a little, couraging him to speak up.  
"Have I done something that's bothering you?" Kihyun asked, trying to fish for the thing that Changkyun wants to talk about.  
"N-no..." Changkyun stuttered, feeling his stomach getting knotted.  
"Does your butt hurt again?"  
"N-no! It has nothing to do with my butt." And because butt-jokes are the funniest, they both let out a small laugh. Back to the business, boys.  
"Okay, so. I have been thinking about this thing. About us, really", Changkyun said, making Kihyun raise his eyebrows; he still had a feeling that there was something bad he had done to hurt the other and now he finally had enough courage to talk about it. It made him feel like someone punched him in the stomach.   
"What are we, Kihyun?" Changkyun really wanted to bitch slap himself again, he felt like the question was stupid but he wanted to ask it. It was awkward and uncomfortable, but it was a question they had to ask sooner or later. Kihyun, on the other hand, felt relieved. Relieved that he had done nothing, because Changkyun was the last person on the Earth he wanted to hurt. But that didn't change the fact that Changkyun asked such an important question, which was both difficult and easy to answer. Kihyun took a deep breath and said what he was thinking at that moment, even though it sounded dumb and cliche. But that's what he wanted to say.  
"Whatever you want us to be." Changkyun's eyes shot open and he locked the gaze between him and Kihyun. He took both of Kihyun's hands in his and squeezed so hard that every finger from Kihyun's hands could've just snapped off. But neither of them really cared. Changkyun was so nervous that he could just throw up, but how romantic is that? Wow. He took a few deep breaths and tried to calm his heart which was racing faster than Minhyuk who had just stolen Hyungwon's pudding. Now or never, Changkyun.  
"I-I want you to be my boyfriend." Every forest lits on fire, every factor explodes, oxygen runs out and all the living things on Earth dies, there's no food anymore and zombie apocalypse starts and-  
"I would love to." Yes, Changkyun basically threw himself on Kihyun and hugged him so tight that Kihyun couldn't really breath. His heart was about to burst and he buried his face in Kihyun's neck.  
"A-ah, Changkyun, I can't really breathe-"  
"Sorry." Changkyun let go but Kihyun scooped him back by cupping his cheeks and kissing him. If Changkyun wasn't already about to die, then he was dead by now. Kihyun's kiss was as sweet as always and Changkyun loved it.  
"I can assume that you are my boyfriend, too?" Kihyun said with a big smile when he pulled away, still keeping their foreheads pressed together.  
"Yes", Changkyun said. "Have I ever told you how much I love your dimples?"

 

 

 

 

**

**Author's note:** I'M BACK! I'm sorry it took so long, I came back home on Sunday and have been really tired since then. I have been writing this chapter since the day I came back home. o__o" It's not as long as the previous chapter (which was absolutely ridiculous) but I thought it would be nice to have this small fluff-chapter after... you know. All that. I also thought this was the last chapter, but oh man was I wrong. I came up with more story for this fanfic (+if you want I can make one Hyungwonho-special as an extra chapter). There is still more to come! Thank you so much for reading and commenting. ♥ 


	8. Rubbing salt in the wound

It ended up with Changkyun sleeping in Kihyun's apartment for the night and the boys would go to school together the next morning, because Changkyun was too embarrassed to limp on the way home even though it didn't hurt that much anymore. Not that either of them complained, they were rather happy to spend more time together by cuddling under the blanket, eating takeout food and watching TV. And making out, a lot. Of course they had to get Changkyun's stuff from his home before leaving for school in the morning, and right now they were at Changkyun's little dorm gathering all the things he needed. Kihyun was sitting on Changkyun's bed, hugging one of Changkyun's stuffed animals and looking at the boy who was running around and stuffing books in his backpack. He made sure to look especially when Changkyun had to bend down to pick something up from the floor.  
"It's not like I haven't seen you naked already", Kihyun pointed out when Changkyun was about to lock himself in the bathroom to change to his uniform. Changkyun blushed a little at first, but dropped the clothes on the floor from his hands and started stripping.  
"If you say so." Kihyun made sure he looked.

 

 

 

They arrived to school in time, hand in hand and proudly announcing for everyone that they were dating by walking close and randomly bumping to each other, and don't forget how casually Changkyun might rest his head on Kihyun's shoulder. They sure got some people to glance at them, both positively and negatively. Did they care? Hecks no. They were on their way to meet up with Hyungwon, Jooheon and Minhyuk on the schoolyard, the same place where Kihyun and Changkyun were eating their lunch and watching the football game. Minhyuk was eagerly waving to them when he had spotted them walking closer. And because he is Minhyuk, he started screaming when he saw Kihyun and Changkyun holding hands.  
"Is this official!?" he squealed, jumping in his place and holding his hands on his mouth. Kihyun let out a shy laugh, but Changkyun just raised their hands their were holding together in the air and shouted:  
"YOO KIHYUN IS MY BOYFRIEND!" Kihyun covered his red face in his spare hand when Changkyun made sure that everyone at the schoolyard heard them by shouting it multiple times, making more heads turn at them when Minhyuk screamed with Hyungwon who had also stood up to celebrate their new relationship.  
"S-stop, I think that's enough", Kihyun mumbled and hit Changkyun in the arm softly. "And you two, too!" All three obeyed and sat back on the grass, but when Changkyun tried to pull Kihyun with him to sit next to him, the boy just froze and stared in front of him, not moving an inch when Changkyun tried to pull him down. Changkyun turned to see what he was looking at and saw a new person sitting between Jooheon and Hyungwon he had never seen before. The guy was also looking at Kihyun with a surprised and confused gaze.  
"Who is this?" Changkyun asked and pointed at the person.  
"Ah, I'm sorry I didn't introduce him before", Hyungwon said and put his hand on the person's shoulder. "This is Son Hyunwoo."  
"What are you doing here?" Kihyun suddenly asked, tone serious and eyes flaming. His gaze was glued on the boy.

 

 

 

The atmosphere suddenly changed, everyone was silent and alternately stared at Kihyun and Hyunwoo, who were just looking at each other and not saying anything. Kihyun was waiting for an answer for his question, but Hyunwoo seemed to be out of words and bit his bottom lip nervously.  
"He is a new student-" Hyungwon said, trying to break the silence, but was again interrupted by Kihyun.  
"Are you following me!?" Kihyun asked, now angry. He would've killed Hyunwoo on that spot if Changkyun didn't hold his hand so tight.  
"I'm not following you", Hyunwoo finally said. "I seriously thought you would've been over it."  
"It was you who left me without saying anything!" Kihyun shouted and twisted his hand out of Changkyun's grip, rushing at Hyunwoo who had stood up from the grass (he was really intimidating with his tall and muscular body, but Kihyun didn't really seem to care). Kihyun pushed Hyunwoo with his hands but Hyunwoo didn't budge at all. Kihyun's voice was shaky and angry, and that scared Changkyun the most.  
"Do you really think that I can just forget!?" Kihyun shouted, pushing Hyunwoo again. Hyunwoo said nothing and did nothing, he just stared at Kihyun who was just yelling at him and constantly pushing or hitting him. That's when Changkyun finally stood up and grabbed Kihyun's waist, pulling him away from Hyunwoo and pleading him to stop. Kihyun burst in tears and let his body go limp in Changkyun's arms. Hyunwoo was quick to gather all his things and leave before anyone could say anything, leaving the others uncertain what just had happened.  
"Run away, you brat", Kihyun mumbled with a hiccup. Hyungwon's face was like he just had seen a ghost when Changkyun turned to look at him.  
"I-I really thought you guys didn't know each other", he stuttered. "I'm sorry."  
"It's not your fault at all, Hyungwon", Jooheon pointed out. "What the hell even was that?"  
"Hoseok just asked if we could hang out with Hyunwoo since they are old friends and Hyunwoo is new", Hyungwon explained, "and I thought it would be nice to get a new friend." Changkyun wanted to ask about how Hoseok and Hyungwon suddenly became so close, but decided that it wasn't that important right now and he could just ask later. He could only come up with a conclusion that the party went well for Hyungwon.  
"Kihyun, how do you two know each other?" Changkyun asked, still a bit confused. Changkyun pulled Kihyun with him back to sit on the grass and kept his arm around his waist, keeping him close. He looked at Kihyun's face which was teary, eyes red and nose running. Kihyun wiped his tears and took a deep breath.  
"We used to date", he said, making Changkyun's heart jump. _Date?_

 

 

 

It's not like Changkyun had something against it, it just surprised him; probably because he was totally different when compared to Hyunwoo, when the latter was tall and muscular, and Changkyun small and slim. Their personalities seemed to be a lot different, too. And the fact how Kihyun reacted to Hyunwoo totally caught him off guard. Changkyun could only thank god that Hyunwoo didn't have same classes with either him or Kihyun, because he and Hoseok were both one year older than them. It was noticeable how Kihyun was in his thoughts, even the teacher noticed it since Kihyun didn't really answer any of the questions like he used to. They didn't really talk after the incident and went to their class like they normally would. Kihyun just played with his pen the whole class, and Changkyun was worried and wondering if he should say something. He really was bad at talking. That's why he grabbed Kihyun's hand and gave it a small squeeze to let him know, that he was there with him. Kihyun gave him a small smile, but was soon back in his thoughts. Changkyun took his phone out and sent a text to Hyungwon.

 

**[Changkyun]:** kihyun's not talking to me like at all  
**[Hyungwon]:** ah, i'm so sorry dude. i didn't know about hyunwoo and kihyun knowing each other at all. i can't stop thinking what actually has happened between them  >_<  
**[Changkyun]:** it's not your fault. i just want that he talks to me about this because i'm worried  
**[Hyungwon]:** if he really loves you he will do it sooner or later. trust me

 

Changkyun put his phone down for a second to look at Kihyun who was currently practicing how to spin a pen with his fingers. He couldn't help but smile at Kihyun who silently cursed when he dropped the pen. Kihyun noticed Changkyun staring and threw the pen at Changkyun's face, making the latter's face flinch backwards.  
"What the fuck?" Changkyun whispered with a laugh, making Kihyun giggle and the teacher glared at them dangerously.  
"I'm not apologizing", Kihyun said to Changkyun, making him raise his eyebrows.  
"You are still going to eat lunch with me", Changkyun said and kicked Kihyun's leg under the desk.  
"Sure." And Changkyun had a plan.

 

 

 

Changkyun brought both of them to eat in peace, only him and Kihyun. They were sitting at a different table than they would usually sit, and Changkyun saw how Minhyuk almost ran to them with a confused face to probably ask why they weren't sitting with them, but also saw Hyungwon grabbing Minhyuk's shirt; he knew that Changkyun and Kihyun had things to talk about. But Changkyun spotted that both Hoseok and Hyunwoo sat with Hyungwon, Jooheon and Minhyuk. He must've missed so much in the past two days. He also saw Hyunwoo frequently leer at him and Kihyun, but Kihyun was busy ignoring him by eating his food. Kihyun hadn't asked why Changkyun brought them to a different table, so Changkyun assumed that maybe Kihyun thought that Changkyun knew he didn't want to sit at the same table with Hyunwoo.  
"Do you want to talk?" Changkyun finally asked, when he got a good chance to. Kihyun brought his gaze to Changkyun and swallowed his food.  
"So this was the reason you wanted to sit in a different table?" he asked, and Changkyun could sense some kind of annoyance in his voice.  
"Yes, because I thought you don't want to share it to whole school, especially when Hyunwoo is sitting there." Kihyun let out a laugh.  
"This is about Hyunwoo?"  
"Of course it is!" Changkyun was about to get annoyed, too. He knew that Kihyun knew exactly what he wanted to talk about and why he wanted to sit only with him. Changkyun could just question why Kihyun was behaving like this, just like a child or a teenager who whining to their mother. Changkyun couldn't stand it, but tried to keep his calm because it was Kihyun for god's sake. Kihyun was only looking at Changkyun without saying anything.  
"Why can't you talk to me about this?" Changkyun asked.  
"It's my private thing!" Kihyun almost shouted, hitting his palms against the table and standing up. His eyes were scary but they didn't stop Changkyun.  
"And I'm your boyfriend!" Changkyun's yell made all their friend's from the other table turn their heads to look at them. Kihyun moved his head towards Changkyun so their faces were almost brushing against each other, but this was far from all that lovey-dovey behavior they used to do; Kihyun looked like he would beat up Changkyun in any second. Changkyun jumped a little, but didn't back off.  
"That doesn't mean you have some kind of a permission to know about my private stuff", he hissed and poked Changkyun's chest with his finger. "Now, if you excuse me." Kihyun stormed out of the lunch area, leaving Changkyun sitting at their table with food and a plate on his lap, which Kihyun flipped at him before leaving. When Kihyun was nowhere to be seen, quiet sobs started coming out from Changkyun's mouth.

 

 

 

Hyungwon was the first one to run to Changkyun, quickly sitting next to him and scooping him in a hug. Neither of them said anything, Hyungwon just took a clean napkin from Changkyun's tray and started cleaning his clothes of the food, picking up the plate and placing it back on the table. Changkyun continued with his sobs, and with his spare hand Hyungwon comforted him by petting his hair. They could just be thankful that the food wasn't something that would leave stains in Changkyun's clothes and Hyungwon was able to clean everything off neatly.  
"We are going to settle this out", Hyungwon said when he finished cleaning and kept Changkyun in his hug. "I promise." Did Changkyun feel like shit? Yes. Did he feel like ruined up everything between him and Kihyun? Absolutely. He felt really selfish, he should've just shut up. But the truth was that he couldn't just look at Kihyun who felt bad and he just wanted to help in any way possible. But he took it too far.  
"I-I have to go", Changkyun mumbled and unwrapped himself from Hyungwon's arms, grabbing his stuff and stood up to leave.  
"Where?" Hyungwon asked, worried and surprised.  
"To think", Changkyun answered quickly and left Hyungwon with all the trays of food, hoping that he wouldn't mind. He just needed go somewhere to be by himself, to clear his mind before he does something stupid again. And that place was the coffee shop next to their school, because hell did he need some caffeine right now.

 

 

 

 

**

**Author's note:** Agh, I'm sorry you had to wait for so long! But here it is, a new chapter. Don't worry if there's not a new chapter soon after the last one was published, because hecks no am I going to leave this fic before finishing it. ^^ I just hope you are still enjoying the fic and thank you for leaving comments~ ♥


	9. Caffeine

Silent clinking from a spoon mixing a coffee was hypnotizing; Changkyun had been staring at the swirls in the coffee for minutes. He wasn't sure if the coffee was already cold, but he couldn't care less. He was only thinking about Kihyun, Kihyun, and more Kihyun. He wanted to call his boyfriend, apologize his heart out and hug him so tight that he couldn't breath. He wanted to kiss him again, feeling so desperate that he felt sick. Millions of questions were swirling in his head, waiting for the other millions of answers to come and make them disappear. Changkyun took a sip of his coffee, it was still warm. He let out a long sigh and curled his toes in his shoes, biting his bottom lip and thinking what the hell should he do right now. The idea of skipping the rest of the school day sounded tempting, but he had some important classes today and couldn't count on catching up on them when he had to study at home (which he wasn't going to do). He checked the time from his phone and had to accept the fact that he had to leave. After gulping the last drop of his coffee and thanking the worker, he left the coffee shop to not to be late. And because he was as lucky as always, Kihyun had the same class as him. Déjà Vu.

 

 

 

When Changkyun arrived to the class and sat on his seat, he couldn't see Kihyun anywhere. He didn't know was it good or bad, but decided to be somewhat thankful and assumed that Kihyun had gone home. It was understandable after that freak-out and Hyunwoo's sudden appearance. He was still worried if everything was alright. The teacher soon asked from Changkyun if he knew where Kihyun was, and Changkyun could just shake his head. The class started and when Changkyun was ready to take his position of sleeping against the desk, he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He couldn't deny that he secretly hoped it was Kihyun instead of Hyungwon.

  
**[Hyungwon]:** are you alright?

  
Changkyun took a mental note that no, he wasn't.

  
**[Changkyun]:** yeah

  
That's a lie.

  
**[Changkyun]:** do you know where Kihyun is?  
**[Hyungwon]:** he's not there? sorry, i don't

  
And that gave Changkyun the creeps. What if something actually had happened?   
"Excuse me, may I use the bathroom?" Changkyun asked when he jumped up from his seat. He could just be thankful that the teacher he had right now wasn't as strict as the others and gave him the permission right away and didn't scold him for 'misbehaving'. Changkyun dashed out of the class and made sure that he had his phone with him, definitely not going to the bathroom.

 

 

 

The hallways were as empty as Hyungwon's wallet after Gucci's sales. Changkyun went to a random hallway, dialed Kihyun's number and crouched down while biting his fingernails and waiting for Kihyun to pick up.  
"Come on, Kihyun... Answer, answer, answer..." he whispered to himself and the phone just kept ringing and ringing. When no one picked up, Changkyun kept calling him over and over again. No answer. Changkyun late out a whimper, getting even more worried than he was just a minute ago. There still was no one but him and Changkyun's small sobs echoed in the hallway. He was completely lost.  
"Please", he said with a lump in his throat. When the phone said that there was no answer once more, Changkyun threw his phone on the floor and buried his face in his hands. What should he do now? Kihyun might have just left his phone somewhere, decided to not answer Changkyun's calls or something had happened. But one thing was clear: he had to find Kihyun now. The boy had just disappeared, not answering calls and hadn't said anything to anyone before just leaving. Changkyun couldn't just stand there and hope that he was only overreacting and Kihyun was fine and at his own home. He stood up, picked up his phone and opened his and Hyungwon's chat. He was already walking outside while he started typing.

  
**[Changkyun]:** do me a favor and tell my teacher i got sick and go pick my stuff from the class  
**[Hyungwon]:** wait what???  
**[Changkyun]:** i need to find kihyun

  
Changkyun didn't bother to wait for an answer, so he stuffed the phone in his pocket and started running. First destination: Kihyun's apartment.

 

 

 

Changkyun basically ran the whole way to Kihyun's apartment, not even bothering to take a bus or a taxi. It wasn't that far away from the school and Changkyun arrived in a couple of minutes, and next found himself banging Kihyun's door.  
"Kihyun, are you there?" he shouted, not too loud but loud enough that Kihyun would hear him inside the apartment. He knocked again and when there was no answer, he lifted the letterbox on the door and tried to peek inside.  
"Kihyun?" he asked and since the letterbox was open, his voice was even more hearable. Still nothing. "Please at least let me know that you are there. You don't have to talk to me." Changkyun only got silence back as an answer. He tried once more to call for him, but there was no Kihyun in sight. Changkyun stood up and tried the door, it was obviously locked. Kihyun hadn't given him a spare key, neither told if he had one under the doormat or something (he checked but there was none). But Changkyun wasn't going to give up, so he ran around the house, checking if he could get inside through an open window or even see Kihyun in the house. But there was no way to get in without breaking something (he considered it) and he had to accept that Kihyun was not home.

 

 

 

To be honest, Changkyun had ran around the town looking for Kihyun. The whole freaking day. He had visited all the places he knew Kihyun liked, even the places he knew Kihyun never stepped in with his foot. It was hopeless; he did not find Kihyun. Jooheon, Minhyuk and Hyungwon, even Hoseok and Hyunwoo, had promised to give him a call if they heard something about him. None of them called. Hyungwon sometimes messaged him to ask 'how is it going' or 'are you alright', being the usual Hyungwon was. Changkyun appreciated that and he couldn't be happier to have a person like Hyungwon always by his side. Changkyun visited Kihyun's house once more, but there still was no trace of the boy. He had also tried to call him and there was never anyone to pick up the call. After that they had considered to call the police, but Hyunwoo told them that Kihyun usually used to do this when he got angry and should be back by the next morning, so they come up with a conclusion (Changkyun didn't like it at all) that if Kihyun wasn't found before the school starts they would inform the police. And Changkyun would beat up Hyunwoo if something happened to Kihyun while they were waiting, because he couldn't really trust Hyunwoo right now and wanted to find Kihyun as fast as possible. He had to just hope that Hyunwoo was right.

 

 

 

Changkyun was on the phone with Hyungwon while he was walking home, swearing his heart out to his friend after even Hyungwon had accepted the other boys' plan to wait till the morning. Hyungwon tried his best to comfort him, saying that they would find Kihyun and there was nothing to be worried about, but hell no was Changkyun listening. He was more than worried; he was scared and angry.  
"I swear to god, we have to call the police", Changkyun said. "He wasn't even home! I checked everywhere in the town, asked people if they had seen him but nothing. This is fucked up, Hyungwon!"  
"Calm the hell down, Changkyun!" Hyungwon shouted in the phone.  
"How am I supposed to calm down!? My boyfriend has gone missing and there's no way to contact him and you guys don't even want to inform the police!"  
"Okay, okay! I get it", Hyungwon said. "If Kihyun isn't at your dormitory we inform the police, okay?" Changkyun opened the main door of the dormitory, entering the empty hallways; it was past midnight and 99% of everyone living there had already gone to their rooms. He let out a sigh and walked up the stairs to get to the right floor.  
"Get ready to dial the number", he mumbled. "There's no way he is-"

 

 

 

A sound of a phone dropping on the floor echoed in the hallway. Changkyun froze, just staring in front of him. _It can't be_.  
"What the fuck happened?!" Hyungwon screamed in the phone when it dropped, but the phone was already abandoned somewhere and there was no one to hear him. Changkyun fucking ran towards his door. He couldn't really see were he was going because his eyes went teary in a second, but he was sure he would almost tackle the person in front of him and snatch him into a hug where neither of them could breathe. Even after feeling the familiar cheek against his own and smelling the strawberry shampoo he couldn't believe it; he couldn't believe that he had Kihyun in his arms. 

 

 

 

Both of them were crying their hearts out, not caring how stupid or ugly they looked. Changkyun couldn't stop stroking Kihyun's hair and pressing their cheeks together, keeping his arms around his neck. Kihyun sobbed on Changkyun's shoulder, staining his shirt with snot and tears. Kihyun had been sitting in front of Changkyun's door and leaning his back against it when Changkyun saw him, standing right up when he saw Changkyun. He didn't even have to move to get to Changkyun, because the latter was already embracing him. He had been waiting for Changkyun to get home.  
"You are so stupid..." Changkyun said in almost a whisper. "Never do that again."  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Changkyun", Kihyun bawled, tightening his grip around Changkyun's chest. "I've been so horrible to you, I-" His sentence was cut off by Changkyun's gentle shushing, and the boy cupped Kihyun's cheeks to make him calm down and focus on his eyes. Even though there were tears running down from Changkyun's eyes, his gaze was full of happiness; Kihyun couldn't look nowhere else.  
"Don't. I don't care, I-" Changkyun needed a moment to take a breath, "I only care about the fact that you are alright. I thought I will never see you again." Kihyun started crying again and Changkyun wiped the tears away with his thumbs, finally pressing a kiss on Kihyun's lips. It took no time from Kihyun to respond, and his sobs were soon gone. Changkyun missed these lips. So much. He wouldn't have stopped if he wasn't woken up by the shouting coming from his phone across the hallway.   
"Guys, I'm still here!" Hyungwon screamed so loud that they could hear him. Changkyun let out a laugh when he pulled away and jogged to his phone, crouching down next to the phone and pressing it against his ear. Hyungwon had stopped shouting and instead let out a relieved laugh.  
"I guess you found Kihyun?" he said. Changkyun could hear from his voice that he was smiling. Changkyun wiped his tears away and sniffed.  
"Yes." Hyungwon let out another relieved sigh.  
"Thank goodness..." he said. "Is he okay?"  
"Yes", Changkyun answered again.  
"That's a relief. I'm going to tell the others, give me a call if you need anything, okay?" Changkyun smiled and fiddled the tip of his shoe.  
"I will, thank you."

 

 

 

"You are staying at my place for the night, no excuses", Changkyun said after he had opened the lock of his door with his keys. Kihyun chuckled when Changkyun pulled him inside, especially when Changkyun helped him to take off his jacket and shoes.  
"Come on, you don't have to", Kihyun laughed.  
"But I want to", Changkyun said and threw Kihyun's last shoe somewhere after he had taken it off. He quickly stood up and grabbed Kihyun by his waist and pulled their bodies closer, pressing their foreheads together like he always liked to do. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to tell himself that everything was okay and Kihyun was right there. They were like that for a while, enjoying the closeness and their bodies against each other. When Changkyun opened his eyes, he moved his other hand to touch Kihyun's cheek with his fingertips, making Kihyun also open his eyes and smile. They were just staring at each other for a moment until Changkyun opened his mouth to say something, shifting his position a bit to be more comfortable (and because he was slightly awkward). He locked their gazes and Kihyun looked back, waiting for Changkyun to say what he wanted. Changkyun blinked a few times and licked his lips before saying what he was about to say.  
"I love you", he whispered, saying the words in a way like they would shatter into pieces if he didn't say them carefully. Kihyun couldn't stop the feeling of his heart sinking. He smiled and grabbed Changkyun's neck.  
"I love you, too", he said and kissing him right after, passionately and in a way of not letting go. Changkyun immediately sank in the feeling, but soon pulled away to ask Kihyun:  
"By the way, where is your backpack and all the stuff you own?" Kihyun let out an embarrassed laugh.  
"Well, I kind of forgot them at school", he said. "If you tried to call me, I didn't answer because my phone is in my backpack."  
"Wow. My stuff is also at school, but at least I have my phone with me", Changkyun answered. "Are you hungry? Like, I bet you haven't eaten anything." Kihyun smirked and Changkyun got caught off guard when Kihyun smoothly but quickly flipped them over, and Changkyun was now pressed against the wall.  
"You bet", Kihyun said in a way Changkyun knew that Kihyun did not mean anything from his fridge. When Kihyun started getting down on his knees, Changkyun quickly grabbed his arms.  
"Woah, woah! Hold on", Changkyun said in a rush. "The walls are not thick enough and-"  
"But I want to", Kihyun whined, making Changkyun chew his bottom lip after using the exact same sentence Changkyun used just a moment ago. "Besides, I need to pay for what I have done and apologize properly. It depends on you if you want to keep quiet." Changkyun couldn't really resist at that point anymore.

 

 

 

 

**

**Author's note:** Here's a new chapter for ya'll~ I don't really have anything to say about it, I just hope I managed to somehow get the feels out of some of you. :'D I tried my best but idk how I managed to do it, like at all. It might have sucked but TOO LATE. There's still some chapters coming up! Thank you for commenting. ♥


	10. I'm obsessed with you

**TRIGGER WARNING!**

******

 

 

 

Changkyun and Kihyun were on the couch watching TV, Changkyun comfortably resting his head on Kihyun's lap while the latter played with Changkyun's hair. It was already midnight and they obviously had school the next morning (don't mention the homework that hasn't been done). They were in a comfortable silence while watching the flashing box, and Kihyun moved a bit to pull a blanket over Changkyun's body when he felt the boy shiver.  
"I'm not a baby", Changkyun chuckled and fixed his position.  
"You actually kind of are", Kihyun said with a smile, making Changkyun to turn his head to look at him and frown.  
"Rude." Changkyun hadn't talked to Kihyun yet. He didn't want to possibly ruin everything right after he had gotten Kihyun back and was laying on the boy's lap, after Kihyun had... you know. It's not that Changkyun didn't like it: he fucking loved it. And that's why he didn't really hold back his noises while Kihyun was kneeling in front of him. He might get some gazes tomorrow. But he still had to talk to Kihyun before they would fall asleep.

 

 

 

Soon Changkyun sat up and reached for the remote to turn the TV off. Kihyun gave him a confused look, but Changkyun knew that Kihyun knew what he was about to say. Changkyun gulped and prayed for the gods that this wouldn't ruin everything like last time (note: when Changkyun got food all over him). Changkyun crossed his legs and turned his whole body to look at Kihyun. Kihyun did the same when Changkyun took Kihyun's hands in his and gave them a light squeeze.  
"Please, talk to me", Changkyun said, eyes locked with the other's. He didn't see the same anger in Kihyun's eyes like earlier. Kihyun let his head fall down to stare at their hands, but soon brought it back up to look at Changkyun.

 

 

 

"I-I'm a mess..." Kihyun said, the last word shaking. "I shouldn't have rushed out like that and make all of you worried about me because you didn't know where I was."  
"It's okay. And you are not a mess." Changkyun caressed Kihyun's hands with his thumbs to reassure him to talk more, to let him know that he was listening. Kihyun sniffed and took a breath.  
"The point is", he started, "that Hyunwoo and I were so in love. Like, all of my friends told me all the time we were disgusting." Kihyun let out a laugh and continued, his voice cracking between the words when he tried to not cry. "We had been together for months, our first year anniversary had just been about three weeks ago. Everything was perfect and I thought that this was the person I would spend the rest of my life with. But I had no idea that one day he would just leave me. Leave me for someone else." Then Kihyun bursted in tears, Changkyun quickly grabbing him in his arms and hugging him tight. He knew exactly how Kihyun felt, he had had the same experience with that one girl; being left for someone else was the worst. He moved his palm in circles against Kihyun's back, trying his best to calm the boy and tell it's okay.   
"I know that I'm over it and it happened long time ago, and I have you. You are the best thing that has happened to me", Kihyun mumbled against Changkyun's shoulder, "but it still hurts."  
"I know how you feel", Changkyun said. "You just have to let go of it, think about it as a past and as an experience for the future." That sounded like some parents' words, but he couldn't really help it. It was kind of true.  
"I know." 

 

 

 

Changkyun grabbed Kihyun's shoulders and gently moved the boy further to look at his face. He couldn't stop the smile appearing on his own face when he saw Kihyun's puffy eyes.  
"Don't cry anymore, okay?" he said, wiping the tears away. It felt nice to finally be the one who was comforting when Kihyun was usually the person wiping Changkyun's tears away. Kihyun let out a half sob half laugh.  
"I feel ridiculous", he said, wiping the rest of the tears away by himself and laughing because he was more than slightly embarrassed.  
"Aww, who is the baby now?" Changkyun teased and pinched Kihyun's cheeks. Kihyun swatted the hands away and even when he tried to be mad, he couldn't resist the smile. Changkyun was more than happy.  
"Hey, it's okay to cry sometimes", Changkyun said more serious now, moving the bangs out of Kihyun's eyes. The boy couldn't help but just let out a laugh when he was being babied by Changkyun; and you know how big of a baby Changkyun is. But he just let it be when Changkyun wrapped him in the blanket and placed Kihyun's head on his shoulder. Kihyun couldn't deny it: it felt pretty good to be the one who was taken care of. And babied.  
"Where were you the whole day?" Changkyun asked, playing with Kihyun's hair with his fingers.  
"Just wandering around. Basically nowhere, just walking. Then I came here because I wanted to see you and apologize."  
"Did you wait long?"  
"An hour, maybe." Changkyun just pressed a kiss on Kihyun's temple.

 

 

 

"What are we going to do now with Hyunwoo, though? You know that he is going to hang out with us", Changkyun said and pulled Kihyun a bit closer by his waist. Kihyun was quiet for a few seconds, definitely thinking. Or getting ready to slap Changkyun in the face.  
"I guess I have to talk to him. I'm not going to be so selfish that I'm going to leave my group of friends just because of him." Changkyun smiled and let his head fall on top of Kihyun's, his hair tickling his nose.  
"I think that's the best decision. It would've been hard to break up with you just a day after we got together." That's how he got the slap right in the face.  
"I'm kidding!" Changkyun shouted. "Don't slap me."  
"Even if you were kidding I would've slapped you." Kihyun started giggling at Changkyun's pouty face and gave it a quick peck before standing up.  
"I need to pee."  
"You pee-pee place is there."  
"Thanks."

 

 

 

Because Changkyun did not have a double bed, they decided to be spooning on Changkyun's small bed. And no, sleeping on the couch and being separated was a no-no. Kihyun had his arms tightly around Changkyun's waist, keeping the boy in his embrace and silently nuzzling the boy's hair.  
"Kihyun?" Changkyun whispered. Kihyun had thought that he had already fallen asleep after being quiet for some time and he was also already dozing off. He hummed as an answer while keeping his eyes closed, waiting for Changkyun to say something.  
"Have you ever dated someone else than me and Hyunwoo?" Changkyun asked.  
"No."  
"I can't believe Hyunwoo is a bottom." Kihyun jerked his head up in confusion, looking at Changkyun who had turned to look at Kihyun with a smirk.  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Kihyun asked with a small heat on his cheeks and Changkyun giggled like a small child.  
"Don't even try to deny that it was your first time topping someone when you were fucking me."  
"That's some rude mouth you have there!"  
"At least you liked my rude mouth when-"  
"Okay, shut up! We were just experimental, that's it."  
"Experimental?" Changkyun laughed and crawled on top of Kihyun, keeping his weight on his arms and legs. "I'm just teasing you."  
"I can see that", Kihyun mumbled against his hands which he used as a cover on his blushed face.  
"One more question: does that mean he also topped you?" Kihyun wanted to throw Changkyun through the window.  
"Yes, it does! Now, get to sleep", he said. Changkyun giggled.  
"You are so dirty", he laughed. "And also a perv."  
"Go to sleep."

 

 

 

One bus ride and few ass-slaps later they arrived to school, aiming to find their friends and talk to Hyunwoo. Changkyun couldn't ignore how some of the students snickered at them. They were Changkyun's neighbors.   
"Are you sure you don't need me?" Changkyun asked, making Kihyun frown and laugh.  
"I'm not a baby, I can handle this."  
"Yesterday-"  
"Shut up!" Changkyun giggled again: he loved teasing Kihyun, because he always gets pissed off so easily. Just like yesterday they walked to the schoolyard to meet up with the others, but Kihyun couldn't deny he felt something in his stomach. He was nervous as hell. When they spotted the familiar faces sitting in some kind of a circle on the grass, Kihyun took a deep breath, squeezed Changkyun's hand a bit tighter and started walking towards them.

 

 

 

Minhyuk was the first one to notice them and he started waving his hand to motion them to come closer. The situation was awkwardly the same as yesterday, but hopefully Kihyun wouldn't try to punch Hyunwoo in the face (at least when Hyunwoo could just make a paper ball out of Kihyun). Everyone followed Kihyun with slightly terrified eyes after he had let go of Changkyun's hand and walked to Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo stayed calm and as soon as Kihyun was standing next to him and locked their gazes, Kihyun opened his mouth.  
"We need to talk." Kihyun's tone was calm but firm and it let everyone breathe again.  
"Okay, do we need to-"  
"No, we can talk here." Hyunwoo nodded and stood up to face Kihyun. Kihyun bit his bottom lip and started talking.  
"Okay, so. I'm now fine with the fact that we should stop hating each other and could even try and get along. I understand that whatever was between us is now done and gone and we can start over as friends, at least try to do so." When Kihyun had said everything he wanted, he had to add "If that is okay with you, of course". Hyunwoo let out a small laugh and scratched his neck.  
"It's okay. I'm glad", Hyunwoo said and smiled, gaining a smile back from Kihyun (which was a bit bitter).  
"Good", Kihyun said and walked back to Changkyun, grabbing his hand in his and looking up to him. "Let's go to class."  
"O-okay", Changkyun was able to say before Kihyun already pulled Changkyun with him to the school building.

 

 

 

Kihyun seemed to be so normal that it seemed a bit weird for Changkyun. He had asked if everything was okay, but Kihyun just answered that he felt better than ever. It was understandable and Changkyun decided to let it be, even though he still felt a bit uncomfortable. They did hang out with their friends at school, including Hoseok and Hyunwoo. Everything went well, no one attacked anybody or anything. They were like a group of friends who had known each other for a long time and were close; they ate together, laughed at bad jokes and even made a group chat (Minhyuk insisted). Maybe he was just worrying too much.  
"Let's go get some takeout food", Kihyun said while they were walking to Kihyun's apartment after making a decision to make all the homework together they did not do yesterday, adding the ones from today to the list.  
"Okay, let me buy us some coffee", Changkyun said.   
"I don't like coffee", Kihyun said. "I only like the taste when I kiss you and you have just downed some."  
"That's cheesy as fuck", Changkyun giggled with a small blush of pink on his cheeks. "Let me get you a milkshake."  
"Okay", Kihyun said with a smile. That kid loved milkshakes.  
"Strawberry flavor?"  
"Yes."

 

 

 

One pizza box, a coffee, a milkshake and hell lot of homework later they were laying on Kihyun's bedroom floor like starfishes.  
"My stomach and brains are full", Kihyun said while staring at the ceiling. They had been studying the whole day to not get whipped tomorrow by their teacher who had already given them a warning. But all of it was done and they were free to spend the rest of the day how they wanted.  
"Are you staying over?" Kihyun asked.  
"I thought it was obvious, of course." Kihyun let out a laugh. He knew that Changkyun wasn't going home even if he had a chance. But he was okay with it. Kihyun sat up and ruffled his hair.  
"I'm going to take a shower", he said and stood up from the floor, almost falling over when he tried to avoid the empty pizza box. Changkyun also stood up from the floor and while he was stretching his back, Kihyun asked if he had to use the toilet before he went to shower because both toilet and the shower were in the same room.  
"Ah, no. I'm joining you."

 

 

 

Kihyun's bathroom wasn't the biggest one you could find and it was not a surprise when he was a student and lived in a small apartment. It consisted of a toilet and a sink, and the rest of the space was taken by the shower which was separated by a shower curtain. There was also a small washing machine and a basket for laundry. Nothing special but it was more than enough for Kihyun.  
"Am I that attractive you can't even shower without me?" Kihyun said as a small joke when he removed his shirt and threw it in the washing machine.  
"Yeah", Changkyun said, making Kihyun a bit amused when it was supposed to be a joke but actually hit the jackpot. Changkyun stacked his clothes on top of Kihyun's toilet when the other just threw everything in the machine. Changkyun always has some of his own clothes in his locker which he had put on right after they arrived at Kihyun's apartment; the school uniform isn't that comfortable that he wants to spend the rest of the day wearing it.  
"I could borrow you clean clothes", Kihyun said while pointing at the pile of clothing on his toilet, "so you don't have to use the used ones straight after shower." He didn't even wait for Changkyun to reply and scooped the clothes up and threw them in the washing machine.  
"You don't have to wash them", Changkyun said. "I can do that by myself. I still have my uniform clean in my backpack for tomorrow."  
"Don't worry about it, it's not a big deal. I'm going to wash my clothes after all and yours are the same color", Kihyun said.  
"How do I know you are not gonna steal my boxers and keep them to yourself?" Changkyun snickered, only gaining a shrug from Kihyun.  
"Maybe I will."

 

 

 

"It's cute how some of your hair curls when it's wet", Kihyun smiled after he insisted to wash Changkyun's hair. It was the same goddamn strawberry shampoo used everyday, the strong but sweet aroma spreading around the bathroom.  
"Didn't you say that you were obsessed with the smell of my shampoo?" Kihyun asked, making Changkyun's cheeks heat up in matter of seconds when Changkyun remembered the embarrassing memory from the past, when Kihyun thought Changkyun was avoiding him but Changkyun came up with the worst excuse ever. But it was also true, he was obsessed.  
"I guess", Changkyun mumbled, still embarrassed but trying to shake it off. Kihyun laughed and started showering Changkyun's hair with water.  
"Close your eyes", he said and silently giggled at Changkyun's face when the latter was trying his best to not get shampoo in his eyes. After that Kihyun put the shower back to it's holder so it was just pouring on both of them. Then he grabbed the shower gel which was soon snatched by Changkyun.  
"My turn", Changkyun said and opened the cap. Kihyun smirked.

 

 

 

Changkyun spent his time rubbing the shower gel on every inch of Kihyun's body, making sure he didn't miss a single spot.  
"I know this is why you wanted to shower with me", Kihyun said with the same smirk on his face, tangling his fingers in Changkyun's hair when the latter almost rested his head on Kihyun's shoulder while slowly rubbing the soap around Kihyun's back, hands around Kihyun's body. Changkyun loved how Kihyun didn't use those shampoos or shower gels that were dedicated to men; he used the ones which smelled like fruits and berries. And those fucking made his head spin.  
"Maybe", Changkyun said, "or I just wanted to use your shower products."  
"You know that we could've taken turns."  
"Or I just wanted to shower with you. Using your shower products." Kihyun pulled Changkyun by his locks to look at his face when Changkyun had started to eagerly soap Kihyun's buttcheeks. Changkyun had his dirty smirk on his face which immediately made Kihyun's blood rush south. This guy sure knew what to do. The steamy shower hitting his back didn't help at all.   
"You know you shouldn't do that", Kihyun warned but Changkyun didn't even listen to him. He had his teasing mode on and wasn't giving up easily, not after he started feeling something poking against his thigh. The smirk on his face grew even wider when he stared straight in Kihyun's eyes, not forgetting to let his hands 'accidently' slip a little further down from Kihyun's butt.

 

 

 

If it wasn't already getting out of hand, now was the time it was. Kihyun had lost his patience and had his arms tightly around Changkyun's waist, pressing their bodies as close as possible against each other while Changkyun spent his time biting Kihyun's neck. Changkyun felt the shower gel stinging on his tongue, but he didn't really care. It was kiwi after all. Changkyun moved them (obviously having the control) so that Kihyun's back was pressed against the wall and the water occasionally poured against Changkyun's back. When Changkyun moved his hands down from Kihyun's neck to rub Kihyun's nipples and started grinding on him to get some friction, Kihyun let out his first whine.  
"Does it feel good?" Changkyun asked, breath tickling Kihyun's neck.  
"Y-yes", Kihyun stuttered.  
"Do you want to keep going?"  
"Don't even ask, of course", Kihyun half whispered when he suddenly arched his back when he felt a powerful jolt of pleasure taking over his body.  
"Holy fuck, Changkyun!" he screamed when the other kept his pace of grinding against him, making both dicks feel at least the same amount of pleasure between their stomachs, sometimes touching each other. It wasn't difficult for Changkyun to keep his pace when it felt so good.

 

 

 

Even though Changkyun tried his best to be patient and try to make Kihyun feel good, he was craving for more. He moved his hands to Kihyun's thighs, took a good hold and lifted Kihyun up, so Kihyun could wrap his legs around Changkyun's waist and Changkyun could press Kihyun's back against the wall even more, making Kihyun's weight a lot easier to carry. Changkyun might look fragile, but in reality he actually was pretty strong. Strong enough to hold Kihyun up like this and keep grinding even harder. His own dick slid between Kihyun's soaped buttcheeks making him feel like he was in heaven, but making Kihyun feel even better when Changkyun's dick was rubbing against his hole but also making his own dick have friction against Changkyun's chest. It was unbearable for both of them. Kihyun tangled his hands again in Changkyun's hair and started kissing him more than hungrily, he was basically eating his face while letting short but loud moans escape his lips every second. It was a miracle how Changkyun didn't slip on the wet soaped floor, but his legs were like nailed in it. Once again they could be thankful this was happening at Kihyun's house.  
"I-it feels so good", Kihyun moaned while their heads were still pressed against each other. He really had to pull away to breathe before he passes out.  
" _You_ feel so good", Changkyun corrected and soon started panting uncontrollably. He was close and his legs started shaking, and he had to put Kihyun down before he would accidently drop and hurt him.

 

 

 

Kihyun was positioned against the wall, but he was sitting on the floor while Changkyun was between his legs and hand firmly around Kihyun's dick. Changkyun kept biting hickeys on Kihyun's neck while giving him the best handjob he could at the moment. And Kihyun could only curl his toes and grab Changkyun's hair, sometimes pulling at it a bit too harshly when Changkyun thumbed his slit. Changkyun soon lost the last bits of his patience to not touch himself and grabbed his own dick, pumping both of them at the same time and making their pants simultaneous.  
"I... I can't-" Kihyun panted out with his chest heaving heavily.  
"Don't hold it, come for me", Changkyun said back, giving the last few strokes before Kihyun came with a long, low moan, white liquid spilling all around Changkyun's hand and chest while the latter made his best to milk him dry. Kihyun's grip on Changkyun's locks tightened and toes curled even more when Changkyun kept stroking him through his whole orgasm, soon coming after him on Kihyun's stomach and thighs when he heard the other's way too erotic sounds. They waited for a moment for their heartbeats to calm down and to catch their breaths before Kihyun gave Changkyun a long, loving kiss.  
"Let's wash up and go to sleep", he whispered and helped Changkyun to stand up after he had collapsed on top of Kihyun.

 

 

 

The familiar and warm sheets were wrapped around Changkyun's body when he waited for Kihyun to come to bed; Kihyun insisted he had to put the washing machine on so the clothes would be clean in the morning, only waiting for someone to hang them up. Changkyun had once again a pair of Kihyun's boxers and a t-shirt on, having the fruity aroma of Kihyun's in them.  
"I don't know what the heck happened to you to make you a sex animal", Kihyun said when he arrived and slid under the sheets, "but I like that."  
"Of course you like it. You said you are experimental", Changkyun pointed out and wrapped his limbs around Kihyun's body. Kihyun was laying on his back and facing the ceiling while the other used his chest as a pillow.  
"Don't", Kihyun warned and took a deep breath before closing his eyes. "It's ridiculous how we have been together for only few days and have had sex in a way or other for three times."  
"I guess you can't blame hormonal teenagers", Changkyun said. Kihyun snickered.  
"Or we are just a big bunch of perverts", he said and played with Changkyun's hair with his fingers.  
"You are, at least. You wanted to give me a blowjob as an apology", Changkyun said.  
"You didn't like it?"  
"I didn't say that."  
"Then don't complain." Changkyun hit Kihyun's private parts playfully with his fist, not that it would hurt. Too much.  
"Don't destroy my dick!" Kihyun shouted. "You would miss it."  
"True."  
"Now, go to sleep. You start being like a child when you are tired."  
"Okay, daddy."  
" _Sleep_."

 

 

 

 

**

**Author's note:** I'm so sorry it took so long! I had a friend over for a week, I had half of this chapter ready and tonight I wrote the rest. ;W; Does a smut chapter count as an apology? Maybe not. But my friend (you know who you are) wanted a shower sex scene and I decided to fulfill that wish. I didn't want to make it that extreme, so you have to deal with this. :'D The fanfic will have about two more chapters (MAYBE) + one extra for Hyungwonho. Please anticipate and thanks once again for reading~


End file.
